der Hafen von Nassau
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Wie plündert man einen Hafen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Schuss abzugeben, wenn man ein einsamer Pirat ohne Schiff und ohne Crew ist? Die Situation ist nicht so ausweglos wie es scheint, denn der Pirat ist Captain Jack Sparrow.


**DER HAFEN VON NASSAU**

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der Figuren, die jemand anders gehören. Ich borge sie mir nur aus, um diese Geschichte rein zu meinem Vergnügen zu schreiben, ohne auch nur den geringsten materiellen Gewinn zu haben. Die von mir erfundenen Figuren jedoch gehören mir, mir allein._

Inhalt: Wie plündert man einen Hafen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Schuss abzugeben, wenn man ein einsamer Pirat ohne Schiff und ohne Crew ist? Die Situation ist nicht so ausweglos wie es scheint, denn der Pirat ist Captain Jack Sparrow.

Der Gouverneur von Nassau, Sir Andrew Santo, und der höchtsrangige in Nassau stationierte Befehlshaber der Royal Navy, Commodore John Ball, saßen im Büro des Commodore und diskutierten über einen Erlass des Königs von England, der ihnen soeben zugestellt worden war. Beide waren wenig begeistert von dem, was sie da lesen mussten. Der Erlass besagte nämlich, dass allen Piraten, die der Piraterie abschworen und sich an einem Resozialisierungsprogramm beteiligen wollten, eine Generalamnestie gewährt werden sollte, sofern sie die ihnen erteilten Auflagen befolgten und einer ehrbaren Arbeit nachgingen. (Anmerkung der Autorin: Dieses Amnestieangebot gab es tatsächlich.)

Sowohl Sir Santo als auch Commodore Ball bezweifelten, dass die Wiedereingliederung eines Piraten in die Gesellschaft möglich wäre, denn beide hatten schon schlechte Erfahrungen mit den brutalen, habgierigen und moralisch völlig verkommenen Bukanieren gemacht. „Es hat keinen Sinn", seufzte der Gouverneur, „wenn Seine Majestät befiehlt, dann haben wir zu gehorchen. Wenn es Seiner Hoheit gefällt, Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen, müssen wir alles tun, um den Befehlen nachzukommen." Der Commodore meinte: „Ja, meinetwegen. Wenn ein Pirat der Piraterie abschwört, werde ich ihn nicht weiter verfolgen, es sei denn, er begeht neuerlich ein Verbrechen. Aber ich weigere mich entschieden, den Piraten zu helfen. Ich werde keinen Piraten auf einem meiner Schiffe dulden und ich werde auch keinem Piraten in irgendeiner anderen Weise helfen." „Aber die Anweisungen des Königs sind eindeutig. Wenn ein Pirat der Piraterie abschwört, müssen wir ihn auf seinem Weg zurück zur Tugend unterstützen", gab der Gouverneur zu bedenken. „Tut mir leid, Sir, aber die Royal Navy ist dafür absolut nicht zuständig. Für Fragen der Moral und der Besserung reuiger Sünder ist die Kirche zuständig", erwiderte der Commodore und der Gouverneur stimmte zu: „Ich bin einverstanden. Die Hilfe für die armen Sünder kann die Kirche übernehmen, die hat ja schließlich Übung darin. Ich werde gleich mit dem hiesigen Vertreter der Kirche sprechen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich gern bereit erklären wird, diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

Tatsächlich fand sich rasch ein junger, engagierter Priester namens Bruder David, der die Aufgabe übernehmen wollte. Es bekam ein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, wo er den ehemaligen Piraten vorübergehend Obdach gewähren konnte, bis sie den Alkoholentzug – es bezweifelte niemand, dass alle Piraten Säufer waren – hinter sich hatten und darüber hinaus ein paar Tage, bis sie eine Arbeit gefunden hätten.

Die ersten Wochen nach Bekanntwerden des Amnestieangebotes ließ sich kein einziger Pirat blicken, offensichtlich misstrauten die Piraten dem Angebot des Königs und vermuteten eine Falle. Dann meldete sich ein alter Pirat, dem beide Beine und ein Auge fehlten, der also ohnehin keine Chance hatte, auf einem Piratenschiff angeheuert zu werden, in dem Büro, das nun von Bruder David und Leutnant O'Brien von der Royal Navy geleitet wurde, und schwor offiziell der Piraterie ab. Nachdem ihm nicht nur Pardon gewährt wurde sondern er noch dazu in einer mildtätigen Einrichtung untergebracht wurde, die sich um den armen Krüppel kümmerte, meldeten sich auf einmal mehrere Piraten – allerdings nicht, wie der König es wohl erhofft hatte, wirklich gefährliche Kapitäne sondern ausschließlich alte oder verkrüppelte Männer, die sowieso zur Seefahrt untauglich waren, die als Piraten wenig bis gar nicht erfolgreich gewesen waren und nun auf eine Art Altersversorgung hofften.

Doch dann, nach vielen langweiligen Monaten, in denen nicht ein einziger wirklicher Erfolg zu verbuchen war, kam Leutnant O'Brien in höchster Aufregung in das Büro des Gouverneurs gestürzt, in dem der Gouverneur und der Commodore Karten spielten, und rief: „Sir! Sir! Ich… wir… im Büro…" Er war so außer Atem, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. „Verschlucken Sie sich nicht", knurrte der Commodore, dem die Störung sehr ungelegen kam, da er gerade dabei war zu gewinnen. „Sir! Es hat sich ein Pirat gemeldet." „Ach nein, wirklich? Wenn Sie mir von jedem Säufer, der sich als Pirat ausgibt und auf eine kostenlose Altersversorgung hofft, berichten wollen, muss ich Ihnen wohl ein Pferd zur Verfügung stellen", schnaubte der Commodore. „Aber Sir… Diesmal ist es kein unbekannter, erfolgloser Alter… Es ist Captain Jack Sparrow."

Sowohl der Commodore als auch der Gouverneur sprangen so schnell von ihren Sesseln auf, dass die Stühle samt Tisch umfielen und die Karten durch die Luft wirbelten. „Jack Sparrow? Der Jack Sparrow, der der East India Traiding Company ein Schiff samt Ladung gestohlen hat?" fragte der Gouverneur. „Der Jack Sparrow, der aus dem ausbruchsichersten Kerker von Maracaibo trotz schärfster Bewachung geflohen ist und dazu noch mit dem Silberbesteck des Gouverneurs entkommen ist?" setzte der Commodore nach. „Ja, genau der. Er ist es bestimmt, er trägt die Tätowierung eines Spatzen und darunter die Buchstaben JACK. Außerdem ist er als Pirat gebranntmarkt", berichtete O'Brien.

„Dann ist er zumindest ein echter Pirat", meinte der Commodore und machte sich gemeinsam mit dem Gouverneur und O'Brien auf den Weg zum Büro von Bruder David.

Als sie die Tür öffneten, sahen sie sofort, dass es sich tatsächlich um Jack Sparrow handelte. Jack saß auf einem Sessel und beschrieb Bruder David gerade, wieso er überhaupt Pirat geworden war. Anscheinend stammte er aus einer regelrechten Piratendynastie, was an sich eher ungewöhnlich war. Als er die drei Männer sah, stand er auf und ging mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf sie zu. „Sie müssen Commodore John Ball sein. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass Sie sich extra herbemühen, um mich zu sehen, aber sagen Sie, Sie haben doch schon so viele Piraten gesehen? Oh, Herr Gouverneur, es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Jack mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung. Die Männer wussten nicht, ob er sich bemühte sich gut zu benehmen oder sich über sie lustig machte. Schließlich entschieden sie, dass er wohl nicht hier wäre, wenn er sich über sie lustig machen wollte.

„Jack Sparrow, Sie wollen also der Piraterie abschwören?" fragte der Gouverneur. „Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, bitte… Oh Verzeihung, ich vergaß! Ich bin ja kein Piratenkapitän mehr, einfach nur Jack Sparrow. Tut mir leid, ich bin nur so daran gewöhnt, mich als Captain vorzustellen", erklärte Jack und fuhr dann fort: „Ja, ich bin hier, weil ich mich vor meinem verkommenen Lebenswandel ekle und bitte um Hilfe, damit ich auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückkehren und ein nützliches Mitglied der Gesellschaft werden kann." „Sagen Sie, glauben Sie, er hat das auswendig gelernt?" fragte O'Brien Bruder David, der nur die Schultern zuckte. Bisher waren nur Piraten da gewesen, die keinen Satz, der mehr als drei Worte enthielt, fehlerfrei herausbrachten. Jack Sparrow dagegen schien gebildet, oder er gab sich zumindest große Mühe, so zu wirken.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Sie sind ein Piratenkapitän", begann der Commodore. „In dem Amnestieerlass des Königs steht doch, dass das Angebot für jeden Piraten gilt, und ein Piratenkapitän ist auch ein Pirat, also gilt das Angebot auch für mich. Darüber hinaus fände ich es überaus bedauerlich, wenn einem Mann die letzte Hoffnung, seine Seele vor der ewigen Verdammnis retten zu können, genommen würde, nur wegen einer kleinen Formalität", begann Jack, „Und denken Sie doch einmal darüber nach: Wenn ein berüchtigter Pirat wie Captain Jack Sparrow auf das Amnestieangebot eingeht und der Piraterie abschwört, könnten Sie das als Erfolg verbuchen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass dann andere Piraten eventuell meinem Beispiel folgen würden, klar soweit?

Es war nicht unbedingt einfach, Jacks Redestil und seinen Gedankensprüngen zu folgen, aber es war klar, dass sie ihm die Amnestie nicht verweigern konnten, vor allem, weil er der erste Pirat war, den sie wirklich als Erfolg verbuchen konnten, gesetzt den Fall, er wäre tatsächlich resozialisierbar.

„Also gut, Mister Sparrow, unterschreiben Sie das Gelöbnis, mit dem Sie erklären, ein für alle Mal der Piraterie abzuschwören, dann wird Bruder David Ihnen zu einem ehrbaren Lebenswandel helfen", sagte der Gouverneur. „Oh ja, ich schwöre!" sagte Jack, Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand hochhaltend, um den Schwur zu bekräftigen. Niemand fiel auf, dass er die linke Hand hinter dem Rücken hielt, die Finger überkreuzt, denn Jack stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Nachdem Jack die Urkunde unterzeichnet hatte, zogen sich Gouverneur, Commodore und Leutnant zurück. Die unangenehme Betreuungsarbeit, die nun folgen sollte, überließen sie gerne Bruder David, der von Berufs wegen zur tätigen Nächstenliebe verurteilt war.

David setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und zog Papier und Feder hervor. Die Royal Navy verlangte von ihm einen Bericht über jeden Piraten, den er betreute. Jack setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Mister Sparrow, ich muss Ihnen nun einige Fragen stellen. Bitte antworten Sie ehrlich, auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt. Ich kann Ihnen nur helfen, wenn Sie sich helfen lassen. Wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass ich Informationen weitergebe, werde ich es nicht tun. Sie wissen, ich bin Priester und deshalb an das Beichtgeheimnis gebunden", sagte David, um Jacks Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Jack nickte, wobei die in seine Dreadlocks geflochtenen Perlen, Muscheln und Münzen klimperten. Jack war dieses Geräusch noch nie so aufgefallen wie in diesem stillen Raum neben der Kirche und dem Kloster.

„Also: Wann und wo sind Sie geboren? Wer sind Ihre Eltern?"

Jack dachte angestrengt nach und antwortete dann: „Ist das so wichtig? Ich bin irgendwann irgendwo geboren, aber leider hab ich keine Ahnung wann und wo genau. Da ich mich an meine Geburt nicht erinnern kann, kann ich auch nicht beschwören, dass die Frau, die ich Mutter nannte, meine Mutter ist, und ob mein „Vater" tatsächlich mein Vater ist…"

„Ich verstehe. Sie wissen es einfach nicht. Also wahrscheinlich illegitime Geburt, Vater ein Pirat, Mutter eine Hure, vermutlicher Geburtsort: Tortuga, vermutliches Alter: wahrscheinlich zwischen 20 und 30. Kann ich das so in meinen Bericht schreiben?"

Jack rutschte auf seinem Sessel herum und gab sich den Anschein, dass ihm das alles sehr peinlich war. Schließlich antwortete er: „Wenn es sein muss, meinetwegen."

„Nächste Frage: Haben Sie je ehrliche Arbeit geleistet?"

„Ja, ich war auf Schiffen der East India Trading Company beschäftigt."

„Außer Seefahrt?"

Jack dachte angestrengt nach und verneinte dann. Er kannte nur das Meer, seit er groß genug war, als Schiffsjunge zu arbeiten, war er stets auf Schiffen unterwegs gewesen.

„Das könnte ein Problem werden", bemerkte David, „Ich habe nämlich strengste Anweisung, die ehemaligen Piraten möglichst nicht auf das Meer zu lassen, um sie – zumindest am Anfang – nicht in Versuchung zu führen, zur Piraterie zurückzukehren."

„Waaaas?" Jack war ehrlich schockiert. „Keine Seefahrt? Aber ich liebe das Meer, ich brauche das Meer, ich kann ohne das Meer nicht leben!"

„Es ist nur vorübergehend, Mister Sparrow, sobald Sie bewiesen haben, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen können, dürfen Sie wieder auf See gehen."

„Und wie lange wird das wohl dauern?" fragte Jack und verzog das Gesicht.

„Hängt ganz von Ihnen ab. Vielleicht ein Jahr, wenn Sie sich gut führen."

Jack seufzte. Ein Jahr, ein ganzes verdammtes Jahr! Das würde wohl das längste Jahr seines Lebens werden, wenn er nicht irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen würde. Aber dazu musste ihm erst etwas einfallen, und das müsste er dann im geeigneten Augenblick umsetzen. Jack war durchaus optimistisch, dass es ihm gelingen würde, schließlich war er Captain Jack Sparrow, der sich noch aus jeder noch so hoffnungslosen Lage herausgewunden hatte.

„Ein paar Fragen noch, dann ist es geschafft", sagte David mitleidig, „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal Alkohol getrunken?"

Diese Frage erstaunte Jack sehr. „Heute nach dem Mittagessen, wieso fragen Sie?"

„Wir haben die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ehemalige Piraten ihren Alkoholkonsum drastisch einschränken müssen, am besten gänzlich aufgeben, um die Chance auf ein ehrbares Leben zu haben", erklärte David.

„Kein Rum?" jammerte Jack in weinerlichem Ton, „Kein Rum? Ich darf nicht aufs Meer, ich darf nicht mal Rum trinken, wie soll ich es an Land ohne Rum aushalten? Ich habe der Piraterie abgeschworen, nicht dem Rum!"

„Mister Sparrow, so leid es mir tut, da müssen Sie durch, aber Sie sind ja nicht allein. Ich helfe Ihnen, auch wenn Sie es am Anfang nicht glauben werden, es ist wird bald besser und dann wollen Sie gar keinen Rum mehr trinken."

„Dazu müssten Sie ein Wunder tun", stöhnte Jack und hoffte insgeheim, dass der Priester dieses Wunder nicht tun könnte.

„Letzte Frage, versprochen, das ist wirklich die letzte: Was hat Sie bewogen, der Piraterie abzuschwören?"

Diese Frage überraschte Jack. Er hatte erwartet, dass alle sich freuen würden, einen Piraten weniger zu fürchten zu haben, und nicht lange nach dem Warum fragen würden. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Dass seine Crew Meuterei begangen hatte, dass er marooned worden war, und gezwungen war, die letzten Monate für Rumschmuggler zu arbeiten, um nicht verhungern zu müssen? Dass diese Rumschmuggler ihn in Nassau ausgesetzt hatten und ohne ihn losgesegelt waren, weil er auf der letzten Fahrt so viel von dem Rum getrunken hatte, dass sie befürchteten, gar keinen Gewinn mehr zu machen, wenn sie ihn weiterhin mitnahmen? Dass er nur deshalb in das Büro gegangen war, weil er seiner Verhaftung zuvor kommen wollte, da er im Moment keine Möglichkeit sah, Nassau zu verlassen?

„Wissen Sie, dass ist eine lange Geschichte. Es war nämlich so…" begann Jack und warf dem Priester einen prüfenden Blick zu. Ein Priester, was würde der wohl von ihm hören wollen? „Also, vor ein paar Monaten, da war ja dieser schwere Sturm, Sie haben vielleicht davon gehört, oder? Nun, mein Schiff war da mittendrin, und die Blitze haben rechts und links von dem Schiff eingeschlagen, ein Mast ist gebrochen und der Bauch des Schiffes war voll Wasser, sodass wir mit dem Pumpen gar nicht nachgekommen sind. Ich dachte wirklich, das ist das Ende. Und in dem Moment hatte ich furchtbare Angst, denn ich wusste, dass ich direkt in die Hölle kommen würde, und schlimmer noch: Ich wusste, dass ich es verdient hatte. Ich hatte es verdient zu sterben und bestraft zu werden. In dem Moment schwor ich, dass ich mein Leben grundlegend ändern würde, wenn wir den Sturm überleben würden. Und gerade, als ich diesen Schwur in den pechschwarzen Himmel geschrieen hatte, leuchtete der Hauptmast im Elmsfeuer auf, diesem schaurig-schönen grünlichen Elmsfeuer. Und dann war der Sturm plötzlich vorbei, so schnell wie er gekommen war."

Der Priester war von der Geschichte sichtlich ergriffen. Jack sah es und lächelte, als er daran dachte, wo er den Sturm tatsächlich verbracht hatte: In einer Spelunke auf Tortuga, wo er mit Charlotte… Jack schüttelte den Kopf und befahl sich in Gedanken sich zusammenzureißen bevor sein Grinsen ihn verriet.

Bruder David stand auf und legte ihm freundlich die Hand auf die Schulter: „Jetzt bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie es schaffen werden, von nun an ein ehrbares Leben zu führen. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen Ihr Zimmer, wo Sie wohnen können, bis Sie eine Arbeit gefunden haben und sich eine eigene Wohnung leisten können."

Jack war erstaunt, als er das kleine Zimmer sah, das David ihm zugeteilt hatte. Es war klein, mit einem Bett, einem Sessel und einem Tisch sowie einer Waschschüssel und einem Krug. Er hatte schon befürchtet, in einer Art Gefängniszelle zu landen, aber das war für seine Verhältnisse durchaus komfortabel.

„Mister Sparrow…" begann Bruder David, aber Jack unterbrach ihn: „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Jack. Da meine Freunde mich nicht hierher begleitet haben, schätze ich, dass Sie nun mein bester Freund sind." Jack wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er im Augenblick ganz auf sich allein gestellt war und keinen einzigen Freund auf der ganzen Welt hatte.

„Schon gut, Jack, ich bin sicher, du kommst wieder auf die Beine. Es geht jetzt nur um folgendes: Du musst zwei Wochen ohne Rum auskommen. Keinen einzigen Tropfen, verstehst du? Wenn du glaubst, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, kommst du sofort zu mir, ich werde dir helfen, das durchzustehen, einverstanden?" „Mir bleibt ja wohl gar keine Wahl", seufzte Jack.

Die erste Woche war die Hölle für Jack. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er derartig vom Rum abhängig war. Es begann in der Früh, er konnte kaum aufstehen, ihm war übel und er hatte Kopfschmerzen, als hätte er einen Kater – dabei hatte er diesmal wirklich nichts getrunken, dieser lästige Priester ließ ihn einfach keine Sekunde aus den Augen, er konnte nicht abhauen, um etwas zu trinken. Normalerweise trank Jack einen kräftigen Schluck nach dem Aufstehen, um munter zu werden. Dann folgte kurz vor dem Mittagessen der nächste Rum als Aperitif um den Appetit anzuregen, nach dem Mittagessen wieder ein Becher Rum, um die Verdauung anzuregen, und natürlich ein Becher Rum vor dem Schlafengehen, um besser schlafen zu können. Eigentlich war Rum sein Allheilmittel gegen sämtliche kleineren und größeren gesundheitlichen Probleme. Und nun hatte er keinen Rum mehr! Keinen einzigen Tropfen Rum! In der Früh kam er nur mit äußerster Anstrengung aus dem Bett, konnte den ganzen Tag kaum etwas essen, hatte Kopfschmerzen und litt ständig unter ständiger Übelkeit. Meist saß er einfach nur in seinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster, weil er zu müde war, um irgendetwas tun zu können.

Bereits am vierten Tag hielt Jack ganz allein nicht nur Bruder David sondern alle, die irgendwie mit dem Projekt „Resozialisierung von Piraten" zu tun hatten, auf Trab. Der körperliche Entzug war so weit vorbei, dass Jack wieder in der Lage war herumzulaufen. Da er auch wieder essen konnte, war er wieder halbwegs bei Kräften und startete einen Ausbruchsversuch nach dem anderen. Es gab kein noch so kleines Schlupfloch, durch das er nicht durchgekrochen wäre, keine noch so steile Mauer, über die er nicht zu klettern versuchte und schließlich versuchte er sogar, sich unter der Mauer durchzugraben, indem er ein von einem Hund gegrabenes Loch unter der Mauer vergrößerte. David sah sich gezwungen, stets zwei Männer zu beauftragen, Jack zu bewachen, was nicht bedeutete, dass Jack nicht trotzdem alle naselang entwischte und irgendwie versuchte, das Gelände des Klosters zu verlassen um sich etwas Rum zu besorgen.

Schließlich, nach zwei ganzen Wochen, wurde es David zu viel und er rief Jack für ein ernstes Gespräch in sein Büro. „Hör zu, Jack, wir können dir nur helfen, wenn du dir helfen lässt. Im Moment habe ich den starken Eindruck, dass du überhaupt nicht vorhast, den Alkohol aufzugeben und ein ehrbares Leben zu führen. Du versuchst unablässig davonzulaufen und hältst damit insgesamt 17 Männer rund um die Uhr auf Trab. So geht das nicht weiter! Entweder du reißt dich zusammen und lässt diesen Blödsinn in Zukunft sein oder ich sage dem Commodore, dass du offensichtlich nicht gewillt bist, dein Versprechen einzuhalten."

Nun war Jack ehrlich erschrocken. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nur einen einzigen Gedanken im Kopf gehabt, und das war, wie er an einen Schluck Rum kommen könnte. Darüber hatte er alles andere vergessen. Jetzt schämte er sich vor sich selbst, zum Teufel, er war Captain Jack Sparrow, nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Säufer. Im Moment hatte er ein Ziel, auf das er nun mit ganzer Kraft hinarbeiten musste: Sich bei der Obrigkeit einzuschleimen und auf einen passenden Augenblick zu warten, um möglichst rasch aus Nassau wieder wegzukommen. Wenn er das jetzt wegen einem einzigen verdammten Schluck Rum vermasselte, wie könnte er dann jemals wieder ein Schiff kommandieren? Die Bukaniere waren für ihre Disziplin bekannt, wenn es darauf ankam, und er war ein Bukanier und würde es wohl bleiben, bis seine Leiche zum Meeresgrund sank!

Am nächsten Tag erschrak David sehr, als er feststellte, dass Jack tatsächlich entkommen war. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch höchstpersönlich dafür gesorgt, dass Jack nicht eine Sekunde allein war, außerdem glich das Klostergelände inzwischen einer Festung aus der nicht einmal eine Maus ungesehen entkommen konnte! Sofort lief er los um den Flüchtigen zu suchen. Wenn Jack jetzt, direkt nach dem Entzug, seine gewohnte Menge Rum trank, könnte er sich damit umbringen!

Als er ihn in den zwielichtigen Spelunken im Hafenviertel nicht fand und ihn dort auch niemand gesehen hatte – und Jack Sparrow war leicht zu erkennen, niemand kleidete und benahm sich so wie er! – suchte er am Hafen selbst. Tatsächlich fand er Jack am Strand sitzend, etwas entfernt von den Stegen, an denen die Schiffe lagen, und aufs Meer hinausstarrend. Dem Priester blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Schreck, als er in Jacks Hand eine Flasche Rum sah. „Jack, um Himmels willen, was tust du da?" rief er. Jack sah auf und hielt die Flasche hoch: sie war noch versiegelt. „Etwas ausprobieren", meinte Jack mit einem Achselzucken, „Ich will wissen, ob ich der Versuchung widerstehen kann oder nicht."

David setzte sich neben ihn in den Sand und fragte: „Und wie läuft es?" „Bis jetzt gut. Ich sitze seit Mitternacht hier mit der Flasche in der Hand und habe noch immer nichts getrunken und nicht versucht, mich an Bord eines Schiffes zu schleichen", erklärte Jack, „Aber es ist nicht leicht", fügte er hinzu. „Wow" murmelte David und kratzte sich am Kopf, „so was hab ich noch nie gesehen. So ernst hat es noch keiner der Piraten genommen mit dem Aufhören."

Jack lächelte. Er hatte es geschafft, David vertraute ihm nun. Aber es war alles andere als leicht, stundenlang mit einer Flasche Rum am Strand zu sitzen und nicht trinken zu dürfen. Irgendwie hatte er sich das nicht so schwer vorgestellt. Hatte der Priester vielleicht Recht und er brauchte tatsächlich etwas Hilfe? Nein, Unsinn, wozu denn? Er wartete doch nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit abzuhauen, damit er diesem ganzen Ehrbarkeitswahnsinn entkommen konnte!

David klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich glaube, du bist soweit. Ich werde dir jetzt helfen, eine ehrliche Arbeit zu finden." Arbeit? Das klang in Jacks Ohren gar nicht gut, er zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Dummerweise bemerkte es David. „Was ist?" erkundigte sich der Priester. Jacks Gedanken rasten. Er musste sein Verhalten logisch erklären ohne Verdacht zu wecken. Schließlich hatte er eine Idee: „Nun ja, es ist so… ich hab das doch schon gesagt… ich kann nichts anderes als Seefahrt, ich kann nicht als, sagen wir mal, Bäcker oder so arbeiten."

David nickte und sagte: „Keine Sorge, Jack, ich habe eine Arbeit gefunden, die du sicher machen kannst." Jack sah ihn verwirrt an: „Und was, wenn ich Seefahrer bin und nicht aufs Meer darf?" „Das Trockendock. Wo Schiffe nach ihrer Fahrt repariert und überholt werden. Du würdest nur Arbeiten machen müssen, die du auf einem Piratenschiff auch machen musstest und dabei hast du hier bessere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung und arbeitest unter Anleitung eines Schiffsbaumeisters. Interessiert?"

„Interessiert ist noch gar kein Ausdruck!" rief Jack begeistert. Diese Gelegenheit etwas Neues über Schiffsbau zu lernen, was er sonst vielleicht nie erfahren würde, könnte sich in Zukunft als überaus nützlich erweisen.

„Eine Frage noch, Jack, bitte: Wie bist du eigentlich entkommen? Nicht einmal eine Maus konnte ungesehen rein oder raus!" „Eine Maus nicht, aber ein Spatz schon, klar soweit?" (Anmerkung der Autorin: Sparrow Spatz)

Als Jack am nächsten Tag bei den Schiffen auftauchte, drängten sich alle Arbeiter um ihn, um ihn zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals bewusst mit einem Piraten Kontakt gehabt, denn keiner von ihnen war Seefahrer, obwohl sie an Schiffen arbeiteten. Sonst kannten sie Piraten nur unter dem Galgen stehend, nicht einfach so herumlaufend. Jacks auffallende Kleidung und Frisur tat ihr Übriges. Jack genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die ihm zuteil wurde.

Der Schiffsbaumeister selbst kam ebenfalls dazu, um die Männer zurück an die Arbeit zu schicken. Jack verneigte sich leicht und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Cap… pardon, die Macht der Gewohnheit! Ich bin Jack Sparrow. Bruder David schickt mich, angeblich kann ich hier arbeiten?"

„Ja, wir brauchen immer Männer die zupacken können. Eine Frage: Trinken Sie?" sagte der Schiffsbaumeister. „Wer nicht?" fragte Jack etwas verwirrt zurück. „Ich meinte, ob Sie Alkoholiker sind. Dann können wir Sie hier nämlich nicht brauchen, bei uns muss alles mit großer Konzentration fehlerfrei…" „Oh, ich verstehe. Ich weiß, ein noch so kleiner Fehler kann zum Untergang des Schiffs führen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde nie betrunken zur Arbeit erscheinen."

„Gut. Ich bin Harry Nathan. Ich werde Sie jetzt testen. Mitkommen!" „Ach, eine Frage, bitte: Wieviel kann ich bei Ihnen eigentlich pro Woche verdienen?" „Kommt ganz darauf an wie gut ich Sie gebrauchen kann." Jack grinste. Der Schiffsbaumeister war ihm irgendwie sympathisch.

Sehr schnell erwies sich, dass Jack Sparrow – auch wenn er keinerlei Ausbildung als Schiffsbauer hatte – sehr viel über Schiffsbautechnik wusste und vor allem ein gutes Gespür dafür hatte, was im Fall eines Unglücks oder eines Sturms nützlich sein könnte, um die Rettung des Schiffs zu erleichtern. Der Schiffsbaumeister selbst fuhr nicht oft zur See, er wusste zwar, wie man Schiffe baut, um sie möglichst stabil und schnell zu machen, jedoch fehlte ihm die praktische Erfahrung für die Arbeit an Bord, über die Jack mehr als genug wusste. Vor allem konnte er ganz konkret sagen, welche Details einem Piraten beim Entern des Schiffes halfen, und das waren nicht wenige!

Obwohl Jack sich anfänglich voller Begeisterung in seine Arbeit stürzte, begann er schon nach wenigen Wochen sich zu langweilen. Es fiel ihm so schwer, jeden Tag früh aufzustehen, obwohl er auf dem Piratenschiff oft wesentlich früher aus dem Bett bzw. der Hängematte musste. Abends konnte er – obwohl er nach der teilweise sehr harten Arbeit todmüde war – nicht einschlafen. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, in einem fort jeden Tag dasselbe zu tun. An Bord eines Schiffes gab es zwar häufig sehr viel zu tun, manchmal zuviel auf einmal, dann folgten oft Wochen, in denen die Seeleute meist einfach nur in der Sonne lagen, weil es einfach nichts zu tun gab. Diese Zeiten des Ausruhens und der Langeweile fehlten ihm nun, besonders aber fehlte ihm das Meer. Auch wenn er jeden Tag am Hafen war, es fehlte ihm das Schaukeln des Schiffs, der Geruch des Meeres weit draußen im Ozean, die endlose blaue Weite und der Rum. Ja, der Rum fehlte ihm sehr. Land ohne Rum, das war fast nicht auszuhalten. An Bord konnte der Rum ausgehen, das war nicht so schlimm, damit konnte er umgehen, aber an Land zu sein ohne Rum, das war schlimm. Entsprechend litt darunter seine Arbeitsmoral.

Eines Tages kamen der Gouverneur, der Commodore und ein paar Kapitäne der Royal Navy sowie ein Kapitän der East India Trading Company in den Hafen und diskutierten lautstark über ein dringendes Problem. „Die Nachricht muss unverzüglich überbracht werden", schrie der Commodore aufgebracht und der Kapitän der East India Trading Company bekräftigte: „Wenn wir die Nachricht nach der Hurricanesaison abschicken, hat es überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr, dann können wir das Ganze vergessen."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Es droht ein Sturm und keiner von uns wird heute ablegen – es ist Freitag. Kein Mensch sticht Freitags in See, das bringt Unglück", widersprach einer der Kapitäne, der einen langen weißen Bart trug. „Ganz genau", bekräftigte ein anderer Kapitän, „Jedermann weiß, dass ein Sturm droht. Jetzt in See zu stechen wäre Selbstmord." „Die Kapitäne haben Recht", schlug sich der Gouverneur auf die Seite der Kapitäne der Navy, „Ich werde keine Gefährdung von Schiff und Mannschaft zulassen. Bevor der Sturm nicht vorüber ist, sticht kein Schiff in See!"

„Aber der Sturm könnte Wochen dauern – dann ist es zu spät für die Nachricht. Die Antwort würde erst dann hier eintreffen, wenn sowieso alles vorbei ist", rief der Kapitän der East India Trading Company. „Dann segeln Sie doch!" schrie der weißbärtige Kapitän. „Ich? Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich gefährde doch nicht Schiff und Ladung der Company!" „Ach so? Aber Schiffe der Navy kann man ja ruhig in einen Sturm schicken, noch dazu an einem Freitag!" (Anmerkung der Autorin: den Aberglauben um Freitag gab es wirklich, kaum jemand stach an einem Freitag in See)

„Ich würde gern in See stechen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Alle fuhren erschrocken herum. Da stand Jack Sparrow und grinste freundlich, wobei seine Goldzähne blinkten. „Wie kommen Sie denn hierher?" schnauzte ihn der Commodore, der dem Piraten misstraute, an. „Ich hatte hier zu tun. Mister Nathan hat mich beauftragt, den Vormast der „Rebecca" zu kontrollieren. Ich würde sagen, bei Schönwetter hält er, bei Sturm wird er rasch brechen, er hat einen Riss", erklärte Jack, „Und da konnte ich nicht umhin, Ihr Gespräch zu hören, völlig unabsichtlich natürlich, aber die Herren sind mit einer… äh… vortrefflichen Kommandostimme gesegnet."

Wie üblich wusste der Commodore nicht, ob Jack sich über ihn lustig machte oder einfach nur versuchte, höflich zu sein. Wer konnte schon verstehen, was ein Pirat so dachte, der sich den Großteil seiner Gehirnzellen mit Rum weggesoffen hatte und sein Möglichstes tat, die noch funktionierenden Teile seines Hirns mithilfe regelmäßiger Sonnenstiche ebenfalls außer Funktion zu setzen.

Der Gouverneur, der Commodore und die Kapitäne tauschten Blicke. Sollten sie diese wichtige Nachricht tatsächlich dem Piraten anvertrauen? „Also wissen Sie, Mister Sparrow, wir schätzen Ihr Angebot, aber im Moment sehe ich keine Möglichkeit…" begann der Gouverneur diplomatisch, aber Jack ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Er hatte wie ein Spürhund Witterung aufgenommen und war sich sicher, dass diese Brise ihn zurück auf das Meer bringen würde, wonach er sich schon so sehr sehnte. Und endlich weg von dem Land und dem ganzen Tugend-Blödsinn, er wusste wirklich nicht, wie lang er das noch durchhalten würde!

„Gouverneur, warum sollte es mir unmöglich sein, die Nachricht zu überbringen?" fragte Jack. „Weil ich Sie nicht aufs Meer lassen darf", erklärte der Commodore unfreundlich. Jack machte eine schockierte Geste mit den Armen als wollte er die Worte mit einer Abwehrbewegung von sich fernhalten, als er sagte: „Nicht? Und ich hatte gedacht, wenn ich beweise, dass ich mich wirklich geändert habe, darf ich wieder auf See. Seefahrt ist doch nichts untugendhaftes, nicht wahr, meine Herren?" Bei den letzten Worten starrte er demonstrativ einen der East-India-Kapitäne an, der verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und sich abwandte um mit höchster Konzentration die Holzplanken des Bootssteges zu betrachten.

„Ich habe doch recht?" hakte Jack mit einem nervösen Lächeln nach. „Nein, Seefahrt an sich ist nichts Unehrenhaftes. Das Problem ist, dass keiner von uns Ihnen zutraut, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, wieder zur Piraterie zurückzukehren", erklärte der Commodore in möglichste unfreundlichem Ton. War dieser Pirat zu blöd oder zu frech um zu verstehen, dass er ihnen im Moment nur im Weg war?

„Ihre Sorge um mein Seelenheil rührt mich sehr", begann Jack und näherte sich den Offizieren, „und ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, aber verstehen Sie, ich muss es wissen… Wenn Sie alle Versuchungen von mir fernhalten, dann werde ich nie wissen, ob ich inzwischen stark genug bin, zu widerstehen. Ich muss mich auf die Probe stellen, bitte!" Jack stutzte. Ihm war soeben ein Fehler unterlaufen, diese kleine Rede hatte er eigentlich für Bruder David ausgedacht, die war gar nicht für den Gouverneur und den Commodore bestimmt. Wie begann bloß die, die er für den Commodore ausgedacht hatte? Er kam sich vor wie ein Schauspieler, der seinen verdammten Text vergessen hatte. Blackout… Blackout… Blackout… Jacks Gedanken rasten, dann begann er plötzlich loszureden, ohne den Redeschwall stoppen zu können, wobei er gar nicht richtig mitbekam was er da eigentlich plapperte. „Commodore, Gouverneur, Captains, die Nachricht… also Sie haben doch von einer Nachricht gesprochen, oder?... nun, diese Nachricht ist doch sehr wichtig und muss sofort los, obwohl es Freitag ist, und am Freitag in See zu stechen bedeutet Unglück, und außerdem droht ein Sturm, nicht wahr? Aber die Nachricht ist so wichtig, dass Sie es riskieren wollen, aber ohne Schiffe und Mannschaft zu riskieren, das ist doch sehr ehrenwert, Hut ab, meinen Respekt, das finde ich einfach großartig. Wieso lassen Sie es nicht einfach mich tun? Geben Sie mir eine Ein-Mann-Schaluppe und ich bring Ihnen die Nachricht überallhin wo Sie wollen und die Antwort ebenso promt wieder zurück, ohne dass eines Ihrer Schiffe in Gefahr gerät. Und wenn mich Davy Jones holen sollte, nun, dann können Sie ja immer noch eines Ihrer Schiffe losschicken – klar soweit? Was haben Sie schon zu verlieren?"

Das war nun wirklich eine schnell heruntergeratterte Stehgreif Rede und beinahe wartete Jack auf den Applaus des Publikums, als der Commodore einwarf: „Und wer garantiert uns, dass Sie nicht zur Piraterie zurückkehren?" „Mit einer Ein-Mann-Schaluppe? Ich glaube kaum, dass diese Nussschale den stolzen Schiffen der Royal Navy gefährlich werden könnte", widersprach Jack, „und die Nachricht können Sie in einen Lederbeutel tun und den versiegeln. Ich werde die Antwort dann auch in einem versiegelten Lederbeutel zurückbringen, da besteht doch überhaupt kein Risiko, und wenn Sie ganz sicher gehen wollen, dann lassen Sie die Nachricht eben in Latein schreiben, das verstehen sowieso nur die gebildeten Leute, klar soweit?"

„Also das wäre eigentlich möglich", meinte der Capt'n der East India Trading Company, der so peinlich berührt auf Jacks Blick reagiert hatte. „Von mir aus, eine Schaluppe können wir wohl verschmerzen", erklärte der dienstälteste Cäpt'n der Royal Navy und Jack nickte eifrig.

„Also schön, aber nur, wenn Bruder David sicher ist, dass Jack Sparrow sein Wort halten wird", stimmte der Gouverneur schließlich auch zu. „David? Wieso?" fragte der Commodore verwirrt. „Weil er am meisten Zeit mit dem Piraten… äh, Mister Sparrow verbringt. Er kennt ihn am besten."

Jack seufzte erleichtert. Auf Davids Urteil konnte er zählen, es war doch eine gute Idee gewesen, die kleine Show mit der versiegelten Rumflasche abzuziehen, David hatte ihm das doch tatsächlich geglaubt und würde nun ein positives Urteil über ihn abgeben.

Tatsächlich meinte David: „Er hat das schon mal gemacht. Er will sich ausprobieren, ob er es schafft oder nicht, aber ich denke, Sie sollten sein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen." Der Commodore widersprach unwirsch: „Das habe ich nicht gefragt. Ich will wissen, ob Sie ihm zutrauen, dass er seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft erledigt und tatsächlich zurückkommt ohne gröberen Unfug anzustellen." David lächelte und zuckte die Schultern als er antwortete: „Jack ist leider sehr verschlossen. Er hat noch nicht gebeichtet und in der Kirche schläft er meist ein… dass er sich überhaupt dort hin und wieder blicken lässt, ist ein gutes Zeichen, aber ich denke, dass er sein Wort halten wird."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" hakte der Gouverneur nach. „Weil er immer noch hier wohnt und in der ganzen Zeit ist uns nie etwas gestohlen worden, kein Silberbesteck, kein Geld, nichts. Seine Arbeitsmoral lässt zwar schwer zu wünschen übrig, aber er tut nichts Kriminelles mehr. Trotzdem bin ich dagegen, dass Sie sein Leben riskieren."

Solche moralischen Bedenken teilten weder der Gouverneur noch der Commodore, also gaben sie Jack eine kleine Schaluppe mit einem Mast und einem Segel, außerdem Ruder, Proviant, Wasser, eine Kanne zum Ausschöpfen eines vollaufenden Bootes, ein wenig Werkzeug und einen kleinen Lederbeutel, der mit dem unverkennbaren Siegel des Gouverneurs versiegelt war. „Diese Nachricht muss so schnell wie möglich nach Havanna", erklärte der Commodore, dann gab er Jack einen zweiten, unversiegelten, Lederbeutel und erklärte: „Diese Urkunde bestätigt Ihnen, dass Sie der Piraterie abgeschworen haben und begnadigt wurden. Wenn man Sie verhaften will, zeigen Sie dieses Dokument vor. In Havanna geben Sie den versiegelten Beutel Capt'n Carlos O'Brien. Der wird Sie mit einer Antwort zurückschicken. Haben Sie das alles verstanden und sich gemerkt?" „Ja, alles verstanden", bestätigte Jack und begann, das kleine Boot ins Wasser zu schieben, obwohl sich bereits dunkle Wolken am Horizont zeigten. „Jack, hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?" wollte David ehrlich besorgt wissen. „Hab ich, keine Sorge." „Aber Jack, ohne Seekarte, ohne Sextanten, nur mit einem völlig kaputten Kompass bei dem Wetter…" Jack lächelte: „Keine Sorge, ich bin Capt'n Jack Sparrow, klar soweit? Ich werde schon nicht ertrinken."

Als Jacks Schaluppe aus dem Hafen segelte, sagte der Commodore zum Gouverneur: „Ich glaube, wir sehen diesen Piraten nicht wieder." „Meinen Sie, dass er im Sturm untergeht?" fragte David. „Nein. Ich denke, er klaut die Schaluppe und segelt direkt nach Tortuga."

Noch am selben Tag brach ein beinahe orkanartiger Sturm los, der ohne Unterbrechung zwei ganze Wochen anhielt. Alle waren überzeugt, dass Jack Sparrow tot war. In diesem Sturm gingen die größten, stabilsten Galeonen unter, wie sollte da so eine winzige Nussschale über Wasser bleiben? Umso erstaunter war der Commodore, als einer der im Hafen wachhabenden Soldaten ihn mitten in der Nacht aufweckte und ihm sagte, dass die kleine Schaluppe in den Hafen steuerte. Der Commodore sprang aus dem Bett und lief so schnell er konnte zum Hafen hinunter. Das Boot sah arg mitgenommen aus, es war mehr als halbvoll mit Wasser und das Segel war zerfetzt, jetzt lag es auf dem Strand, Jack hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es vorsichtig in den Hafen zu bringen sondern einfach auf den Sandstrand gesetzt.

Jack kniete neben dem Boot im nassen Sand, der Regen troff aus seinen Haaren, seinem Gewand, alles war durchtränkt und er zitterte im peitschenden Sturm. Als der Commodore sich ihm nährte, sah er, dass Jack würgte und schließlich einen Schwall Salzwasser erbrach. Der Commodorde bückte sich um besser mit ihm sprechen zu können. „Mister Sparrow, wo ist die Nachricht?" schrie er nervös.

„Die Nachricht für Capt'n Carlos O'Brien? Vermutlich auf dessen Schreibtisch in Havanna", antwortete Jack und hustete wieder. „Und die Antwort? Er hat Ihnen doch eine Antwort mitgegeben!" „Ja… die habe ich…" weiter kam Jack nicht, er hatte viel zu viel Salzwasser geschluckt, als eine Welle über sein Boot geschlagen war, und musste sich wieder übergeben. Angeekelt wich der Commodore ein paar Schritte zurück.

In dem Moment kam David dahergerannt. „Jack! Dem Himmel sei Dank du lebst noch!" rief er erleichtert. „Für den Moment…" versuchte Jack wieder etwas zu sagen, aber es gelang ihm wieder nicht. Er hustete und erbrach wieder, aber bei weitem nicht so heftig wie zuvor. David legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern und versuchte ihm auf die Füße zu helfen, aber Jack schrie vor Schmerz auf. „Tut mir leid, bist du verletzt?" fragte David besorgt. „Ich glaube, ich hab mir nur den Arm gebrochen, das ist alles", erklärte Jack, als ob ein gebrochener Arm nichts Neues für ihn wäre.

David half ihm nun besonders vorsichtig auf, wobei ihm auffiel, wie heftig Jack zitterte. „Commodore, ich nehme Jack jetzt mit. Der Mann ist unterkühlt, verletzt, bekommt bald Fieber und muss jetzt sofort zum Arzt", bestimmte David in einem Befehlston, den niemand dem Priester zugetraut hätte. Jack lächelte trotz seiner misslichen Lage über das verblüffte Gesicht des Commodore. Erst als David Jack wegführen wollte, rief der Commodore ihnen nach: „Halt! Die Nachricht, die Antwort! Wo ist sie?" Jack griff mit der unverletzten linken Hand in seine Jackentasche und zog einen kleinen, versiegelten Lederbeutel hervor, den er dem Commodore vor die Füße warf. „Sie sollten sich schämen, das Leben dieses Mannes so aufs Spiel zu setzten!" schimpfte David aufgebracht.

Der Commodore schnappte sich den Beutel, der mit dem Siegel des Cäpt'n versiegelt war, zerbrach das Siegel und holte die Nachricht heraus. Das kleine Papier war trocken, die Schrift gut leserlich und die Antwort genau das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Er seufzte erleichtert und machte sich auf den Weg und mit dem Vertreter der East India Trading Company und dem Gouverneur zu sprechen.

David brachte Jack so rasch wie möglich in sein Zimmer, wo er ihm beim Ausziehen der nassen Kleider helfen musste, denn Jack konnte es mit seinem gebrochenen rechten Arm nicht allein. Außerdem war Jack zu erschöpft, um auch nur daran zu denken, sich auszuziehen. Er wollte einfach nur noch liegen und schlafen, nichts reden, nichts tun, nur schlafen. David musste ihn zwingen, etwas zu trinken, was Jack dringend nötig hatte. In der ersten Woche wollte Jack – was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war – einfach nur liegen und sich ausruhen. Er hatte nicht einmal Interesse daran, mit jemand zu reden, dabei brachte er normalerweise alle, die mit ihm zu tun hatten, mit seinem ständigen Geplapper beinahe um den Verstand. David wusste schon längst, dass Jack Sparrow eigentlich ununterbrochen zu hören war: Entweder redete er oder er sang oder er klapperte mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen, aber wenn er plötzlich leise war, bedeutete es Alarmstufe Rot, denn dann stellte er gerade etwas an. Dass er nun gar so still war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Fahrt ihn mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er es sich anmerken lassen wollte.

Im Hafen und in der Stadt sprach es sich sehr rasch herum dass der Pirat Jack Sparrow es in einer winzigen Schaluppe mit dem Orkan aufgenommen hatte. Obwohl Jack selbst überhaupt nichts zur Legendenbildung beibringen konnte, weil er wochenlang das Bett hüten musste, genügte der Tratsch und Klatsch am Markt bereits, um ihn zum Helden hochzustilisieren.

David hörte natürlich auch davon, schlimmer noch, er hatte bald alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Schaulustige von Jack fernzuhalten – oder besser gesagt, Jack von den Schaulustigen fernzuhalten. Jack hatte sich den rechten Arm gebrochen, aber als das Fieber vorbei war, suchte er sein Publikum. Er genoss es, bewundert zu werden und stand jederzeit gern für Fragen zur Verfügung. Die Bevölkerung der Stadt wiederum fand die Abwechslung vom langweiligen Alltag erfrischend und hörte ihm gern zu, wenn er von dem Sturm erzählte. Außerdem beantwortete Jack alle möglichen Fragen über Piraten mit großer Offenheit, außer es drehte sich um seine Verbrechen, da redete er gern drum herum. „Den Piraten sehen" wurde rasch ein beliebtes Vergnügen am Sonnabend.

Jack Sparrow liebte die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde. Er war es nicht gewohnt, als Held gefeiert zu werden, aber da er von Natur aus eitel war, genoss er es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Da er wegen seines verletzten Arms sowieso nicht viel tun konnte, hatte er mehr als genug Zeit, Seemannsgarn zu spinnen und es sich gut gehen zu lassen, so ließ er sich mit Begeisterung von Leuten zum Essen einladen, er konnte sich auch benehmen, wenn er wollte und passte sich blitzschnell den Manieren seiner Gastgeber an. Es schien, als könne er förmlich riechen, wie er die Leute, mit denen er im Moment zu tun hatte, besonders beeindrucken konnte, und verhielt sich entsprechend.

Diese Eigenschaft führte ihn recht rasch auch in die bessere Gesellschaft. Hauptsächlich waren es reiche, gelangweilte Damen, die sich den ganzen Tag langweilten, weil sie sowieso nichts zu tun hatten, und deren Ehemänner zu alt waren, um noch den Sinn einer Ehe in allen Aspekten erfassen zu können. Das bedeutete nicht, dass diese Damen alt waren, teilweise handelte es sich um relativ junge und in jedem Fall hübsche Frauenspersonen. Diese Damen luden Jack schließlich zum Tee ein und baten ihn, von seinen Abenteuern zu erzählen, eine Tätigkeit, die er ohnehin liebte.

David sah das nur sehr ungern, vor allem, als er bemerkte, dass Jack ohne arbeiten zu müssen sich völlig neu einkleidete und das bei einem der teuersten Schneider der Stadt. Um dem abzuhelfen, passte er Jack spät in der Nacht ab, als dieser in seinem typischen schwankenden Gang daherschlenderte, leise ein Lied singend.

„Jack Sparrow!" herrschte David ihn an. Jack machte vor Schreck einen Spruch rückwärts, hob die Hände hoch und rief: „Ich war's nicht! Da ist er lang gelaufen…" Dann erst erkannte er David und meinte mit einem verlegenen Achselzucken: „Tut mir leid, Macht der Gewohnheit. Du hast mich einfach erschreckt."

„Was hast du um diese Zeit auf der Straße zu suchen? Du solltest im Bett sein, damit du morgen arbeiten kannst", schimpfte der Priester. So viel Ärger wie mit Jack Sparrow hatte er noch nie gehabt. Obwohl Jack sich anscheinend große Mühe gab, sich gut zu benehmen und sich wirklich in die Gesellschaft einzufügen und alle Regeln zu beachten, schaffte er es nicht, schlimmer noch, er schien die Ge- und Verbote einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft gar nicht zu kennen.

„Ich war bei einer Bekannten zum Tee eingeladen und wir haben und ein wenig vertratscht", erklärte Jack mit einem unschuldigen Hundeblick. David schüttelte den Kopf und fragte weiter: „Wirklich nur getratscht?" „Ja!" beharrte Jack, „Was denn sonst?" „Jack, ich glaube, ich muss dir mal erklären, dass man nicht mit einer Frau, mit der man nicht verheiratet ist, in einem Zimmer allein sein darf", begann David. Jack begann zu kichern und brach schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus, von dem er erst erholte, als ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er einen heftigen Schluckauf hatte.

„Was ist so komisch?" fragte David, „Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit." Jack antwortete: „Ja, ich weiß – hick – schon – hick – deshalb war ja auch ihre Schwiegermutter und deren – hick – Freundinnen da – hick – und ich musste mir nur gerade vorstellen – hick – wie…" David erfuhr nicht, worüber Jack derartig lachen musste, aber er überlegte, ob er Jack vertrauen konnte. Er würde sämtliche Beichtväter in der Stadt bitten, ihn sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn irgendeine Weibsperson den Namen „Jack" oder das Wort „Pirat" in der Beichte erwähnen sollte.

„Und das Geld?" fragte David misstrauisch. „Das habe ich geschenkt bekommen", erklärte Jack, als wäre das die normalste Sache auf der Welt. „Wissen das die Besitzer auch?" fragte David nach, denn er kannte Jacks kreative Ausdrucksweise bereits zur Genüge. „Selbstverständlich, sonst wär's ja kein Geschenk, nicht wahr?" sagte Jack mit Unschuldsmine, ein wenig empört, wie man ihn nur so verdächtigen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag war David sehr überrascht, als er Jack in der Kirche sah. Normalerweise trieb sich der ehemalige Pirat eher am Hafen herum. Außerdem beunruhigte ihn Jacks ernster Gesichtsausdruck. Normalerweise war Jack optimistisch und fröhlich, nun aber starrte er dumpf brütend vor sich hin. „Jack, was ist los?" fragte David äußerst besorgt. „Bruder David, ich würde gern beichten", antwortete Jack.

David war erstaunt. Er hatte schon mehreren Piraten die Beichte abgenommen, aber niemals einem, der nicht vor dem Galgen stand. Freiwillig war noch kein Pirat zu ihm gekommen. Aber Jack wollte ja die Piraterie aufgeben, das könne ein Grund sein.

„Gut, komm mit. Möchtest du in einen Beichtstuhl?" fragte David. Jack schlug vor, einen Spaziergang am Meer zu machen, das wäre ihm wesentlich lieber als die sargähnliche Enge.

Eine Zeit lang gingen die beiden Männer schweigend neben einander her, als David schließlich sagte: „Jack, was bedrückt dich?" Jack legte den Kopf schief und versuchte ein Lächeln: „Ich bin nicht besonders gut in so was… beichten, meine ich…" „Ist schon gut, du musst dich nicht an irgendwelche Regeln halten. Ich frage dich einfach etwas und du antwortest, aber bitte ehrlich, der Wahrheit entsprechend, ohne Beschönigung und ohne etwas zu verschweigen, ja?" Jack nickte.

„Also schön, wann hast du das letzte Mal gebeichtet?"

„Weiß ich nicht so genau. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr, denke ich, als ich im Gefängnis auf den Henker wartete."

„Wie bist du da rausgekommen?" rief David erstaunt.

„Gehört das auch dazu?" gab Jack die Frage zurück.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein, machen wir weiter. Was belastet dein Gewissen?"

„Im Moment… dass ich mich wirklich bemühe, ein braver Bürger zu sein und einfach nicht widerstehen kann. Das ganze Gold und Silber und der ganze Schmuck, ich meine, da essen sogar die Dienstboten mit Silberbesteck, das war einfach…" Jack griff in die Tasche und zog eine wunderschöne goldene Brosche, die mit Brillianten und Rubinen verziert war, heraus.

David seufzte: „Das war zu viel für dich und du hast gestohlen."

„Ja, aber das war wirklich das erste Mal. Ich meine, das erste Mal, seit ich nicht mehr Pirat bin." Trotz Jacks Beteuerungen glaubte David ihm nicht ganz, aber er wollte gar nicht weiter fragen. Es war schon ein guter Anfang, dass Jack ihm inzwischen so weit vertraute, dass er diesen einen schweren – hoffentlich den schwersten – Diebstahl zugab.

David überlegte, wie er Jack nun auf den richtigen Weg führen könnte. „Jack, bereust du, was du getan hast?" fragte er möglichst freundlich. Jack nickte und sagte: „Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde, nicht mehr zu stehlen. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich wollte diese Brosche unbedingt haben… eigentlich ist sie ja fürchterlich hässlich, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich sie wollte… und dann, dann habe ich noch versucht wegzugehen. Ich habe wirklich versucht wegzugehen und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich wegen dieser blöden Brosche jetzt nicht alles versauen werde, aber dann konnte ich nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich schäme mich so sehr!" In diesem Moment meinte Jack Sparrow es tatsächlich ehrlich. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, etwas zu stehlen, zumindest im Moment nicht und es war ihm einfach passiert. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig, die Brosche war nicht zu ihm gekommen, er hatte sie genommen.

David begann: „Gib es zurück. Geh zu der Besitzerin und bitte sie um Verzeihung." Jack sah ihn so erschrocken an, als hätte er von ihm verlangt, sich in die größte Gefahr zu begeben. „Was soll ich machen?" schrie Jack entsetzt. „Es zurückgeben und um Verzeihung bitten", wiederholte David, „Was ist daran so schlimm?" „Was daran so schlimm ist? Die Dame ist die Gattin des Commodore! Er wird mich an den Galgen bringen, wenn er es erfährt! Ich habe gestohlen, ich gelte wieder als Pirat und kann ohne weiteres sofort für alle Verbrechen meines Lebens bestraft werden. Nicht, dass ich es nicht verdient hätte, aber ich will nicht sterben."

David seufzte. Jack hatte recht, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Für Jack könnte es nun das Todesurteil sein, wenn er den Diebstahl zugab. Aber die Brosche musste unbedingt so rasch wie möglich zurückgegeben werden. Was nun?

Jack starrte auf das Meer, ziemlich lang, bis er plötzlich entschieden sagte: „Ich werde alles gestehen. Ich gehe zu der Gattin des Commodore und gebe die Brosche zurück. Eine Bitte habe ich: Komm mit. Ich hab Angst und will nicht allein sein, es geht um mein Leben."

David und Jack kamen beim Haus des Commodore an, als dieser zuhause war, zusammen mit seiner Frau und seiner Mutter. „Okay, gehen wir wieder", sagte Jack und drehte sich um, um schnell zu verschwinden, aber David packte ihn am Kragen und hielt ihn fest. „Nichts da! Du bleibst da und gibst die Brosche zurück!" befahl der Priester. Dieser Jack Sparrow kostete ihn wirklich Nerven. Obwohl er überzeugt war, dass Jack sich ändern wollte, schien er es einfach nicht zu können. Aber Bruder David weigerte sich, den Mann einfach aufzugeben. Es war eine Herausforderung, aber es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass ein Mensch tatsächlich nicht in der Lage wäre, sich zu ändern.

Ein Dienstbote öffnete und ließ sie eintreten. Der Commodore und die beiden Damen waren äußerst erstaunt, David und Jack zu sehen. „Mister Sparrow hat Ihnen etwas zu sagen", erklärte David, wobei er Jack immer noch am Kragen festhielt. Jack sah sehr schuldbewusst drein und wirkte im Moment wie ein Schuljunge, der vom Lehrer gerügt wird.

„Ja, ähm… ich möchte mich entschuldigen…" begann Jack stammelnd, dann rief er rasch: „Für die späte Störung, und guten Abend!" und versuchte davonzulaufen, aber David erwischte ihn wieder am Kragen. „Jetzt mach schon, oder soll ich…?" forderte der Priester streng.

Jack zog die Brosche aus der Tasche und hielt sie der Besitzerin hin und erklärte in einem weinerlichen Tonfall: „Es tut mir so leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Ich habe gestohlen und es tut mir so leid, können Sie mir verzeihen?"

„Sparrow!" schrie der Commodore wütend, „Wie sind Sie überhaupt in mein Haus gekommen?" „Schrei ihn nicht so an", meinte seine Mutter, „Schließlich haben deine liebe Gattin und ich ihn eingeladen." „Weibervolk! Ihr bringt mich noch ins Grab!" jammerte der Commodore und Jack bemühte sich nach Kräften, sein verständnisvolles Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Ich möchte die Brosche zurückgeben und um Entschuldigung bitten, Mylady, bitte verzeiht mir. Ich weiß, dass ich nun mein Leben verwirkt habe, aber bitte verzeiht mir, dann fällt mir der Gang zum Galgen leichter", bat Jack und kniete vor der Frau des Commodore nieder. „Wie romantisch" hauchte die Frau entzückt und ihre Schwiegermutter tupfte Tränen mit ihrem Seidentaschentuch von ihren Augenwinkeln. Der Commodore verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er Jack jetzt verhaften und hängen ließ, würden seine Mutter und seine Frau über ihn herfallen und ihm monatelang, vielleicht jahrelang, keine Ruhe lassen.

Der Commodore packte Jack am Arm, zog ihn auf die Beine und hinaus in den Hof. Dort verpasste er ihm einen Tiefschlag in den Bauch, dass Jack sich zusammenkrümmte. „Sparrow, Sie elender Pirat! Wie konnten Sie nur? Alle hier haben alles Mögliche getan um Sie zu resozialisieren und was tun Sie? Sie nutzen die erste Gelegenheit um wieder zu stehlen und dann bitten Sie theatralisch um Verzeihung und erwarten, dass man Ihnen alles durchgehen lässt. So läuft as aber nicht! Ich werde Sie nicht hängen lassen, aber ich lasse Sie auch nicht ungestraft davonkommen. Sie werden jetzt zwangsrekrutiert für die Royal Navy, verstanden?" Dies schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, Jack davon abzuhalten, weiteren Unsinn anzustellen, ohne ihn gleich umzubringen, denn der Commodore hatte entschieden, dass dieser Pirat es nicht wert war, dass er sich seinetwegen mit Mutter und Gattin anlegte.

Jack wäre ihm vor Dankbarkeit am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, wenn ihm nicht so furchtbar übel wäre nach dem Schlag in die Magengrube. Es war zwar absolut nicht wie geplant gelaufen, aber immerhin kam er nun zurück aufs Meer und konnte endlich das Land verlassen.

Der nächste Schock erwartete ihn, als er erfuhr, dass er eine normale Seemannsuniform tragen musste, außerdem würde er die Haare abschneiden und sich somit ordnungsgemäß präsentieren müssen. Um seine Haare nicht zu kurz schneiden zu müssen, versteckte er sie unter einem neuen, wesentlich größeren Kopftuch. Aber das Schlimmste seiner Meinung nach war die Uniform. „Aber Capt'n", beschwerte er sich bei dem Kapitän, „Damit bin ich doch eine echte Zielscheibe für Piraten." „Ausgerechnet du hast Angst vor Piraten?" fragte der Kapitän und zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Naja, irgendwie schon", gab Jack zu, was sehr zur Erheiterung der restlichen Mannschaft beitrug.

Die Seefahrt gestaltete sich ganz anders, als Jack Seemannshandwerk kannte. An Bord eines Piratenschiffs gab es keine Offiziere, es gab zwar einen Kapitän, aber der musste jederzeit mit einer Meuterei rechnen, wenn die Crew mit ihm nicht mehr zufrieden war, was er aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung wusste, und es gab praktisch keine Hierarchie und jeder einzelne hatte bei jeder wichtigen Entscheidung ein Mitspracherecht. An Bord eines Schiffes der Royal Navy ging es streng hierarchisch zu. Jeder trug ein Abzeichen, das seinen exakten Rang angab, dieser Rang regelte auch, wer wem auf der Treppe Platz machen musste, wer wen zuerst grüßen musste und wer welche Aufgabe erledigte, ganz gleich, ob er etwas anderes nicht besser könnte. Außerdem gab es zwei Proviantlagerräume, einen für die Offiziere und einen für die Mannschaft.

Jack hatte den aller niedrigsten Rang und das ließen ihn alle sofort spüren. Jeder wusste, dass es sich um einen ehemaligen Piraten handelte, und nutzte die gute Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig für den Ärger, den jeder mit Piraten schon gehabt hatte, zu rächen, indem sie Jack das Leben so schwer wie nur irgend möglich machten. Er bekam die unangenehmsten Arbeiten, er musste bei der Essensausgabe warten, bis alle anderen ihre Ration hatten, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er oft Hunger litt, wenn irgendetwas schief ging, gaben alle immer ihm die Schuld, und so verbrachte er viel Zeit angekettet im Schiffsbauch, wenn sich der Kapitän nicht für Auspeitschen entscheiden konnte.

Nach dem ersten Monat auf See war Jack kurz davor alles aufzugeben und das Beiboot zu stehlen und sich auf und davon zu machen, nur ergab sich einfach keine günstige Gelegenheit. Schließlich saß er wieder einmal auf dem Ausguck und starrte vor sich hin. Wenigstens musste er nicht schon wieder das Deck schrubben oder in dem Proviantlager die Maden jagen gehen – eine besonders Ekel erregende Arbeit. Ihm tat der Rücken weh, weil er in letzter Zeit häufig ausgepeitscht worden war, und das völlig grundlos, nur weil er einen Offizier nicht mit gehöriger Demut begrüßt hatte. Oh, wie er die Navy hasste! Er hatte schon recht gehabt, als er Pirat wurde. Im Moment plante er möglichst genau, erfand Ersatzpläne, Notfallpläne, Varianten etc. was er schließlich erreichen wollte.

Plötzlich entdeckte er zwei Schiffe. „Zwei Schiffe steuerbord voraus!" schrie er. „Zwei Schiffe? Was für Schiffe?" rief der Kapitän zurück. Jack schnappte sich das Ausguck-Fernrohr und sah genauer hin. „Beide zeigen Flagge als Handelsschiffe, eines signalisiert, dass es Hilfe braucht", antwortete Jack.

Der Kapitän brüllte, dass sie dem Schiff auch zu Hilfe kommen würden und änderte den Kurs. Als sie sich den Schiffen näherte, erkannte Jack vom Ausguck aus das Schiff, dass das Notsignal gab. „Capt'n! Das ist ein Piratenschiff!" brüllte er und rutschte an einem Tau hinunter um direkt mit dem Kapitän zu reden.

„Piratenschiff? Wo?" fragte der Kapitän erstaunt. „Das Schiff, das das Notsignal gibt, ist ein Piratenschiff, es versucht das andere bloß anzulocken", erklärte Jack. Der Kapitän glaubte ihm kein Wort. „So ein Unsinn. Es zeigt doch die Handelsflagge." „Capt'n, glauben Sie wirklich, dass sich ein Pirat an Flaggenregeln hält?" schrie Jack wütend, weil er diesmal wirklich die Wahrheit sagte, „Außerdem kenne ich das Schiff. Es ist die „Black Shark", kommandiert von Capt'n McFinly. Sie liegt viel zu hoch für ein Handelsschiff, weil keine Ladung an Bord ist, und noch dazu hat es schon seine Kanonen ausgefahren, jetzt schauen Sie doch hin!"

Der Kapitän ließ sich herab durch sein Fernglas zu schauen und schrie: „Er hat recht! Das ist ein Piratenschiff! Macht die Kanonen klar, bereit zum Entern, wir müssen eingreifen, das andere Schiff ist unbewaffnet! Verdammt noch mal, bringt sie längsseits und dann eine Breitseite!"

„Na endlich", seufzte Jack erleichtert und machte sich rasch davon, um mit den Kanonen zu helfen. Außerdem wollte er so weit wie irgend möglich außer Sichtweite der Piraten bleiben, sonst wäre sein guter Ruf ein für alle Mal ruiniert. Das Einzige, was im Ansehen bei Piraten unter der Royal Navy stand waren Überläufer.

Das Piratenschiff setzte den Jolly Roger, die Piratenflagge, als das Handelschiff längsseits kam, und signalisierte den überraschten hilfsbereiten Männern, dass sie sich ergeben sollten, sonst würden sie nicht überleben.

In dem Moment bemerkten die Piraten das Schiff der Royal Navy, das sich mit hohem Tempo und kampfbereit näherte. Der Piratenkapitän erkannte sofort, dass sein Schiff zwar schneller war als das Navy-Schiff, aber wesentlich kleiner und nicht einmal halb so viele Kanonen hatte, ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er nicht gleichzeitig gegen die Männer auf dem Handelsschiff und die Navy kämpfen konnte. Da er also offensichtlich unterlegen war, entschied er, den Angriff abzubrechen und zu fliehen.

„Sie fliehen", brüllte der Kapitän, aber statt die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, befahl er, längsseits zu dem Handelsschiff zu gehen und erst einmal Hilfe zu leisten, wenn sich dies als nötig erweisen würde. Jack war der Letzte der aus dem Bauch des Schiffes hervorkam, immer nervös um sich blickend, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn ja kein Pirat sehen konnte.

Als sie weitersegelten um auf ihren Kurs zurückzukehren, wurde Jack zum Kapitän gerufen. Er trat in geduckter Haltung mit einem unterwürfigen Lächeln vor die versammelten Offiziere des Schiffs, wie üblich erwartete er eine Strafe, weil er sich respektlos gegenüber dem Kapitän verhalten hatte und außerdem seinen Ausguckposten eigenmächtig verlassen hatte. Umso überraschter war er, als der Kapitän ihm freundlich sagte: „Gut gemacht, Mister Sparrow. Sie haben einen Piratenüberfall vereitelt, ohne Verletzte und ohne Tote. Ohne Ihre rechtzeitige Warnung hätte das Piratenschiff uns versenkt, bevor wir die Kanonen klarmachen könnten." Jack richtete sich auf und sah den Kapitän verblüfft an, dann erst begriff er, dass er endlich einmal etwas richtig gemacht hatte, und verneigte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Jederzeit gern, Capt'n. Wenn ich noch irgendetwas an Fachwissen über Piraten anwenden kann, um Ihnen behilflich zu sein, jederzeit gern."

Allerdings blieb Jack nicht lang Gelegenheit sich zu freuen, dass er endlich normal behandelt wurde, denn noch am selben Abend wurde der Wind stärker, in der Nacht wurde es immer schlimmer. Kurz nach Mitternacht trugen die Wellen weiße Schaumkronen und das Gewitter brach mit voller Heftigkeit los. In der pechschwarzen Nacht wusste bald niemand mehr, wo sie eigentlich waren. Der Kapitän und der Steuermann versuchten den Bug des Schiffes gegen die Wellen zu halten, denn so war die Gefahr des Kenterns am geringsten, während die anderen Männer die Ladung sicherten oder die Segel einholten, um dem Sturm weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Der Navigator schloss sich in der Kajüte des Kapitäns ein und versuchte mit Hilfe von Seekarten und Kompass irgendwie festzustellen, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden.

Plötzlich erfasste eine Windböe das Schiff und warf es so heftig herum, dass alle Männer vor Angst aufschrieen, weil sie befürchteten, das Schiff würde kentern. Es kenterte nicht, aber ein anderes Unglück geschah, denn in der Kapitänskajüte fiel eine Lampe um, die Flamme setzte das Papier der Karten in Brand und binnen Sekunden brannte die ganze Kajüte lichterloh. „Als ob der Sturm nicht schlimm genug wäre", schrie der Kapitän, „Los, löschen! Löscht das Feuer!"

Es erwies sich als beinahe unmöglich, gleichzeitig das Feuer zu löschen und gegen den Sturm anzukämpfen, gegen die über das Deck stürzenden Wellen, noch dazu, wo es so dunkel war, dass kaum jemand noch sehen konnte, wo er eigentlich war. Im Schiffsrumpf mussten die Männer alle vorhandenen Pumpen betätigen, um das hereinbrechende Wasser wieder abzupumpen, stets in der Angst, dass zu viel Wasser im Schiffsbauch das Schiff zum Sinken brächte.

Erst am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonne aufging, legte sich der Sturm und das ganze Ausmaß des Schadens wurde erkennbar. Die Offiziere und die Mannschaft starrte verzweifelt auf das verkohlte Heck des Schiffes. Die Kapitänskajüte und die Offiziersquartiere waren ausgebrannt, sämtliche Seekarten, Kompasse, Fernrohre und der Sextant entweder vernichtet oder unbrauchbar.

Der Sturm war vorbei, aber das Schiff war beschädigt, durch ein Leck sickerte immer noch Wasser ein, außer dem blauen Meer war ringsum nichts zu sehen, und keiner wusste mehr, wo sie eigentlich waren, denn der Sturm konnte sie meilenweit von ihrem Kurs abgebracht haben.

Als die Männer sich erschöpft nach der Nacht auf Deck versammelten stellte der Kapitän entsetzt fest, dass viele aus der Mannschaft spurlos verschwunden waren, einige waren schwer verletzt, andere hatten nur leichte Verletzungen davongetragen.

„Wir müssen so rasch als möglich an Land", erklärte der Schiffszimmermann, „Ich habe das Leck so gut ich konnte abgedichtet, aber das hält maximal 48 Stunden, um das Leck wirklich zu reparieren muss das Schiff an Land gezogen werden." In dem Moment meldete der Proviantmeister, dass Salzwasser im Proviantlager war, es gab also kaum noch essbare Lebensmittel und der Wasservorrat hatte sich zum Großteil in Brackwasser verwandelt, sodass sie wohl kaum mehr als zwei oder drei Tage durchhalten würden und das auch nur bei strenger Rationierung.

Der Kapitän wandte sich an den Navigator und wollte wissen, wie lang sie zum nächsten Hafen brauchen würden und in welche Richtung sie segeln müssten. „Sir, ohne Kompass, ohne Seekarte und ohne Sextant, kann ich nicht sagen wo wir eigentlich sind, geschweige denn, wo wir hinsegeln müssen."

In dem Moment sah Jack eine günstige Gelegenheit, sich bei der Navy beliebt zu machen. Er drängte sich in den Vordergrund und trat auf den Kapitän zu. „Wenn Sie gestatten, Sir, ich hätte da eine Idee", begann er, sprach aber nicht weiter, obwohl alle ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. „Wenn du eine Idee hast, dann sag's!" knurrte der Kapitän entnervt. Er hatte nun wirklich andere Sorgen, als sich mit den Spielchen des verrückten Piraten herumzuschlagen.

„Wie ich das sehe, fehlt Ihnen ein Navigator, der Sie in kürzerer Zeit als 48 Stunden in den irgendeinen sicheren Hafen bringt, richtig?" begann Jack, „Und ich weiß ganz genau, in welche Richtung wir segeln müssen, um aus dem ganzen Schlamassel herauszukommen, aber ich darf es leider nicht tun." Der Kapitän packte Jack am triefnassen Hemd und schüttelte ihn heftig, als er ihn anbrüllte: „Was soll das heißen, du darfst nicht? Entweder du sagst sofort, was du weißt, oder ich lasse dich kielholen!"

Jack antwortete mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: „Aber Sir, in den Statuten der Royal Navy steht doch, dass nur Navigatoren oder Offiziere das Recht haben, den Kapitän in Fragen des Kurses zu beraten. Ich bin der rangniederste Matrose, ich darf nicht helfen, so gern ich es auch will." Jack war deutlich anzusehen, dass er diesen Augenblick genoss. Er hatte die ganze Mannschaft in der Hand, weil außer ihm niemand den richtigen Kurs kannte und er die perfekte Gelegenheit hatte, allen ganz deutlich vor Augen zu führen, wie unsinnig doch die Regeln der Navy waren. „Sie können mich aber jederzeit zum Offizier ernennen, Capt'n, dann kann ich Sie in kürzester Zeit in einen Hafen lotsen, klar soweit?"

„Aber so eine Ernennung kann ich nicht so einfach rückgängig machen", gab der Kapitän zu bedenken. „Capt'n, ich denke, wenn wir die Wahl haben, diesen dreckigen Köter zum Offizier zu ernennen oder hier zu verrecken, sollten wir's einfach riskieren. Wenn er frech wird, kann man ihn ja jederzeit vor ein Standgericht stellen", meinte der erste Maat und auch der Navigator stimmte zu.

„Also gut, Jack Sparrow, ich ernenne dich zum…" der Kapitän unterbrach sich und sah sich um, wobei er feststellte, das der dritte Maat fehlte, er was offenbar im Sturm über Bord gegangen, „…zum dritten Maat. Und jetzt?" Jack zog seinen kleinen schwarzen Kompass, den er am Gürtel trug, heraus und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Dann deutete er mit der Hand nach Nordost und sagte: „Da lang." „Da lang? Woher weißt du das?" fragte der Steuermann verblüfft. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass jemand ausschließlich an einem Kompass orientieren konnte. „Ich bin schließlich Jack Sparrow, klar soweit?" sagte Jack und biss sich die Lippe blutig, um sich ja nicht als „Capt'n" zu bezeichnen, denn das würde ihn als Meuterer hinstellen. Es fiel ihm so schwer, denn „Capt'n" gehörte irgendwie zu seinem Namen dazu, ohne dieses Wort war das nicht sein richtiger Name, irgendwie war das einfach nicht er…

„Also gut, tun Sie's! Segel setzen und in diese Richtung!" befahl der Kapitän. Dann packte er Jacks Nacken und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Wenn wir nicht in spätestens 40 Stunden Land sehen, Jack, dann werde ich dich persönlich ertränken!" drohte er. „Es wird gut gehen, Capt'n, es wird alles gut gehen", versprach Jack nun doch etwas nervös.

Kaum war Jack unbeobachtet, flüchtete er sich zu Bug des Schiffes, wo er im Moment allein war. Er musste jetzt allein sein, er ekelte sich so vor dem, was er jetzt war. Jack Sparrow, Offizier der Royal Navy. Jack beugte sich über die Reeling und musste sich übergeben, so heftig war sein Ekel vor sich selbst in diesem Moment.

Am selben Tag meldete der Schiffszimmermann, dass das Leck ihnen größere Schwierigkeiten machte, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Die Pumpen mussten wieder eingesetzt werden, um das hereinströmende Wasser abzupumpen und sie würden weiterpumpen müssen, bis sie im Hafen lagen. Hinzu kam, dass sie im Sturm zu viele Männer verloren hatten, die entweder in der pechschwarzen Nacht über Bord gegangen waren oder aber zu schwer verletzt waren um arbeiten zu können.

Jack entschied sich, zum Kapitän zu gehen: „Capt'n, ich habe einen Vorschlag." Der Kapitän sah ihn an, als ob er ihn über Bord werfen wollte, aber er sagte trotzdem: „Ja, Mister Sparrow?" „Capt'n, die Männer sind erschöpft, die Pumpen arbeiten zu langsam", begann Jack, aber der erste Maat fiel ihm ins Wort: „Dann hol die Peitsche heraus, das wird doch nicht so schwer für dich sein?" „Nein, das bringt nichts. Die Männer sind nicht faul sondern müde. Sie haben sehr wohl kapiert, dass es um ihr Leben geht, aber sie können einfach nicht mehr. Ich hätte einen anderen Vorschlag: Die Offiziere sollten eine Schicht an den Pumpen übernehmen, um den anderen eine Pause zu gönnen."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" schrie der erste Maat, „Offiziere arbeiten nicht an den Pumpen!" „Auch dann nicht, wenn es um ihr Leben geht?" gab Jack zurück. Der Kapitän überlegte eine Weile, dann befahl er: „Jack hat recht, es ist eine Ausnahmesituation. Wenn die Männer alle Offiziere nur herumstehen sehen, wenn sie sowieso kaum mit der Arbeit fertig werden, könnte eine Meuterei drohen. Also: Alle Offiziere übernehmen ab sofort die Pumpen für die nächsten vier Stunden. Und Mister Sparrow – danke, dass Sie sich freiwillig gemeldet haben, die ganze Nacht an den Pumpen zu bleiben." Jacks Protest ging im Gelächter der anderen Offiziere unter. Der Kapitän war ein klügerer Mann als sie vermutet hatten und es freute sie, dass er dem Piraten eins ausgewischt hatte.

Die Arbeit an der Pumpe war sehr hart, und vier Stunden wirklich lang genug, aber dann zusätzlich noch die ganze Nacht in dem knietiefen Wasser im Schiffsbauch zu verbringen und zu pumpen war eine schwere Strafe für Jack, zumindest empfand er es als ungerechte Strafe. Ihm taten die Arme und der Rücken weh, das Atmen fiel in der stickigen Luft schwer und der Schweiß klebte seine Kleidung an seinen Körper. Hinzu kam der Durst. Das Wasser war streng rationiert worden und reichte bei weitem nicht, seinen Durst zu löschen.

„Warum machst du das?" fragte einer der Männer, die ebenfalls an den Pumpen waren, schließlich, dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass Jack ja nun Offiziersrang hatte und er entschuldigte sich wortreich für den mangelnden Respekt. „Ist schon gut, ich werde dich nicht verraten", beruhigte ihn Jack, „Ich halte sowieso nichts von den Rangregeln der Navy." Damit erntete er großen Beifall der anderen Männer, die so etwas noch nie von einem Offizier gehört hatten. „Wisst ihr, auf Piratenschiffen gibt es gar keine Offiziere. Jeder hat den gleichen Rang und bekommt den gleichen Anteil an der Beute", erzählte Jack, „Natürlich gibt es einen Capt'n, einer muss ja alles koordinieren, nicht wahr? Aber wenn der zu überheblich wird, wird er einfach abgewählt."

„Wow, das klingt toll", bemerkte ein Matrose und Jack legte erst recht los, wie toll das Leben als Pirat doch gewesen war, bis er bemerkte, dass ihn sein Gerede den Kopf kosten konnte, also sagte er schnell: „Das bleibt aber unter uns, ja? Ich bin kein Pirat mehr und sollte eigentlich nicht so reden. Also, wenn jemand fragt, ich habe euch nur schlechtes über Piraterie erzählt, klar soweit?"

„Land in Sicht" ertönte der Ruf vom Ausguck herunter. Der Kapitän persönlich holte Jack auf Deck und zeigte nach vorne. „Das ist Santo Domingo, ein spanischer Hafen, aber seit dem Friedensschluss zwischen England und Spanien sollte es kein Problem geben", erklärte der Kapitän, „der Sturm hat uns meilenweit vom Kurs abgebracht, aber woher haben Sie das bloß gewusst?" Jack zuckte müde mit den Schultern und antwortete nur: „Ich hab's eben gewusst, genügt das nicht?"

Es erwies sich als relativ einfach, das Schiff im Hafen in die Docks zu bringen, denn die Spanier hatten nichts dagegen, dem englischen Schiff in Seenot zu helfen. Diese enge Freundschaft zwischen Engländern und Spaniern verblüffte die Mannschaft außer dem Kapitän und Jack, der irgendwie einen Informationsvorsprung zu haben schien.

Die Offiziere wurden von einem der spanischen Kommandanten eingeladen, aber Jack entschied sich, lieber mit der Mannschaft in einer halbwegs leeren Lagerhalle zu übernachten. Den Offizieren war das mehr als recht, sie hatten wirklich keine Lust, den Spaniern zu erklären, warum sie einen Piraten mit sich herumschleiften. Außerdem hatten sie alle Angst, Jack könnte etwas stehlen, was ein äußerst schlechtes Licht auf die alle werfen würde. Jacks Gründe, sich lieber nicht blicken zu lassen, hatten etwas mit der Gefahr zu tun, dass er erkannt werden könnte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich bei der Spanischen Royal Navy mehr als unbeliebt gemacht und es war durchaus denkbar, dass irgendjemand ihn erkennen könnte.

Als die Mannschaft Jack fragte, warum er lieber bei ihnen blieb antwortete er jedoch: „Ach wisst ihr, ich schlafe lieber hier bei euch auf dem dreckigen Fußboden als in sauberen Seidenkissen bei den Offizieren. Ich bin einer von euch, auch wenn ich jetzt dritter Maat bin. Ich hasse Privilegien und deshalb nehme ich für mich keine in Anspruch." Einer der Männer, es war derjenige, der Jack am Anfang der Reise am meisten gequält hatte, ging zu ihm und sagte verlegen: „Tut mir echt leid, Jack, ich hab dich für einen Piraten gehalten, für den letzten Abschaum, aber du bist ein guter Kerl." Jack hielt ihm die Hand hin und sagte: „Ich nehme es nicht persönlich. Freunde?" „Freunde!" rief der andere begeistert und schüttelte Jack die Hand.

Als das Schiff endlich repariert war, befahl der Kapitän, nach Nassau zurückzukehren. Jack hatte die Zwischenzeit genutzt, sich mit der Mannschaft zu verbrüdern, auf eine Weise, die den Offizieren gar nicht gefiel. Zuvor war die Mannschaft untereinander zerstritten und es gab ständig Rangstreitigkeiten, was es den Offizieren leicht machte, die Mannschaft zu kontrollieren. Seit Jack da war, hielt die Mannschaft zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, keiner schwärzte den anderen an, es schien, als hätten sie sich gegen den gemeinsamen „Feind" – die Offiziere – zusammengeschlossen. Am auffälligsten war, dass Jack die Männer besser im Griff hatte als alle anderen Offiziere, und das, obwohl Jack für sich keinerlei Rangprivilegien einforderte und sich nicht mit „Sir" anreden ließ. Jack wusste, dass er gerade deshalb, weil er auf seine Privilegien bewusst verzichtete, mit den Männern gut auskam, aber an so etwas konnten die anderen Offiziere nicht einmal denken. Sie hatten immer nur gelernt, dass man den Pöbel so streng wie möglich kontrollieren musste, um seinen Rang zu behaupten, auf die Idee, dass es gegebenenfalls besser war, die Zügel schleifen zu lassen und nur dann, wenn es wirklich wichtig war auf Befehlsgewalt zu bestehen, kamen sie einfach nicht.

In Nassau musste der Kapitän einen ausführlichen Bericht ablegen, warum er die Reise abbrechen und vorzeitig zurückkommen musste. Der Commodore und der Gouverneur hörten es gar nicht gern, dass Jack Sparrow sich einen Offiziersrang ergaunert hatte, am meisten ärgerte sie, dass er es unter striktester Beachtung der Gesetze geschafft hatte.

Die Crew des Schiffes musste aufgestockt werden, das Schiff lag wochenlang im Dock, um repariert zu werden. David wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Jack auf dumme Gedanken kam und schlug deshalb vor, ihn möglichst beschäftigt zu halten, also musste Jack beim Anheuern neuer Crewmitglieder helfen. Dabei wählte er einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Weg: Statt selbst Männer anzuheuern, bat er die Mannschaft, ihre Freunde und Bekannten mitzubringen, dann bezog er die ganze Mannschaft in die Entscheidung mit ein, wer angeheuert wurde und wer nicht.

Nun wurde es dem Kapitän endgültig zu dumm und er schleppte Jack zum Commodore, den nur dieser könnte Jack den Rang wieder aberkennen. „Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" protestierte Jack sichtlich gekränkt, „Ich habe doch nur das getan, was von mir verlangt wurde: Seeleute anzuheuern!" „Aber die Art ist unzulässig!" widersprach der erste Maat. „An sich nicht", widersprach der Kapitän, „Er hat mich jedes Mal gefragt, ob ich mit diesem oder jenem Mann einverstanden wäre." „Aber er fragt die Mannschaft nach ihrer Meinung!" „Seit wann ist das denn verboten?" fragte Jack.

Dem Commodore war sofort klar, dass sich ein Rangproblem anbahnte. Jack bei dem Anheuern der neuen Besatzungsmitglieder helfen zu lassen war keine gute Idee gewesen. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass Jack eine Meuterei plante, so wie er die Leute bereits jetzt auf sich einschwor. Also setzte er David auf Jack an, um ihm ins Gewissen zu reden – vorausgesetzt, der Pirat hatte so etwas wie ein Gewissen.

Jack zeigte sich gekränkt, als David die Befürchtungen des Commodore offen aussprach. „Ich will doch nur meine Arbeit so gut wie möglich erledigen. Je besser sich die Crew untereinander versteht, desto besser arbeiten die Männer zusammen, klar soweit? Also: Warum soll ich nicht die bestmögliche Crew zusammenstellen? Ist das nicht im Interesse der Navy?" „Wenn es eine Meuterei bedeutet, definitiv nein", erklärte David. Jack erklärte: „Ich hasse nichts mehr als Meuterer, wenn es eine gäbe, würde ich mich auf die Seite des Kapitäns stellen."

Die nächste Fahrt des Schiffes sollte Richtung Norden gehen. Das Schiff sollte eine Ladung Rum von Jamaika aus nach Norden transportieren. Rum wurde auf allen Schiffen benötigt, aber im Norden konnte man keinen Zuckerrohrschnaps herstellen, also sorgte die Navy selbst für den Transport.

„Einen ganzen Lagerraum voll Rum?" rief Jack erstaunt, als er davon erfuhr, „Und das auf dieser Route – auf dieser Route? Ja, wollen Sie denn Piraten anlocken?" „Piraten anlocken? Wieso, hat leicht ein gewisser Herr hier vor, die Route auszuplaudern?" entgegnete der erste Maat. Der Kapitän seufzte. Das würde mühsam werden, wenn der erste und der dritte Maat sich so sehr hassten.

„Einer nach dem anderen. Sparrow, warum befürchten Sie einen Piratenüberfall?" sagte der Kapitän. „So nahe an Tortuga treiben sich immer Piratenschiffe herum, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn wir keinem begegnen würden", erklärte Jack, „Und dass wir Rum geladen haben, hat sich sicher schon im ganzen Hafen herumgesprochen, spätestens in zwei Tagen weiß das jeder Pirat in der ganzen Karibik. Ein ganzer Lagerraum voll mit feinstem Jamaika-Rum, das ist fast so gut wie eine spanische Goldgaleone, da haben wir kurz nach Tortuga eine ganze Flotte von Piratenschiffen im Schlepptau, und – wenn ich so kühn sein darf, das zu sagen – das Schiff ist weder stark genug, um es mit denen aufzunehmen noch schnell genug, um vor ihnen fliehen zu können."

„Und was bitte schlagt Ihr stattdessen vor?" fragte der Kapitän entnervt. „Eine andere Route." „Das war ja wohl klar, und welche?" „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich eine finde. Ich kenne jeden Piratenhinterhalt und die Gewohnheiten jedes Piratenkapitäns, klar soweit?"

„Heißt das, dass wir diesem Piraten die Wahl des Kurses überlassen?" brüllte der erste Maat, „Er will uns doch nur in eine Falle locken!" „Gar nicht wahr", widersprach Jack, „Ich will hier niemand in eine Falle locken. Im Gegenteil, im Augenblick will ich nichts mehr, als das Vertrauen der Navy zu gewinnen, und das will ich, indem ich das Schiff samt seiner kostbaren Ladung an allen Piraten vorbeilotse und sicher ans Ziel bringe!"

„Was für eine Sicherheit kannst du uns geben, außer deinem Wort? Dass dein Wort nichts zählt, wissen wir, du bist ein ehrloser Pirat!" schimpfte der erste Maat, aber der Kapitän fiel ihm ins Wort: „Das geht zu weit. Er hat Pardon bekommen, er ist derzeit ein Offizier der Royal Navy, also behandeln wir ihn auch so."

Jack legte die Hände aneinander und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Kapitän: „Danke Capt'n, verbindlichsten Dank." Der Kapitän fuhr fort: „Aber wenn wir von Piraten angegriffen werden, steht Mister Sparrow in der ersten Reihe der Verteidiger, und sollte er den Kampf überleben, werde ich ihn am Fockmast aufknüpfen lassen." Jack schluckte. Wie schaffte er es nur, sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Jedenfalls war er die Sorge los, ob sein Kompass in die richtige Richtung zeigen würde, denn während der Reise würde er nichts lieber wollen, als den sichersten Kurs zu finden, um sein Leben zu retten.

Das Schiff folgte einem äußerst ungewöhnlichen Kurs, teilweise im Zickzack, teilweise in Schleifen, und zum großen Erstaunen aller sahen sie nicht ein einziges Piratenschiff. Sie hatten eigentlich mit Überfällen gerechnet, denn wie Jack richtig bemerkt hatte, ein Schiff mit einem Laderaum voll feinstem Rum war eine besonders attraktive Beute für Piraten, und dass inzwischen die Piraten wussten, welches Schiff den Rum für die Navy nach Norden transportierte, suchten sie danach.

Jack bemühte sich nach Kräften, sich vom Rum fernzuhalten. Er durfte sich nicht betrunken erwischen lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht so kurz vorm Ziel. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, denn als er bemerkte, dass die Mannschaft ein paar Flaschen für sich beiseite geschafft hatten, fälschte er die Ladungspapiere und gab die Flaschen als „beim Verladen zerbrochen" an. Das würde die Hafenarbeiter wenig freuen, aber so vermisste wenigstens niemand den Rum. Selbstverständlich beteiligte er sich dann an den heimlichen Trinkgelagen im Mannschaftsquartier, sehr zur Freude der Männer, denn Jack war ein guter Geschichtenerzähler, besonders, wenn der Alkohol seine Zunge etwas lockerte. Natürlich fand alles unter strengster Geheimhaltung statt, denn die Offiziere durften nichts bemerken, sonst drohte die Peitsche oder schlimmere Strafen.

Der erste Maat jedoch, der Jack nicht ausstehen konnte, bemerkte es trotzdem und verriet es dem Kapitän. Der durchsuchte das Mannschaftsquartier und fand eine halbvolle Flasche. Daraufhin ließ er die Mannschaft an Deck antreten und sagte: „Im Mannschaftsquartier habe ich diese Flasche gefunden. Wer hat sie gestohlen?" Jack – der eigentlich bei den Offizieren hinter dem Kapitän stehen sollte und nicht, wie er es tat, bei der Mannschaft – trat vor und erklärte entschieden: „Im Laderaum fehlt aber keine Flasche, Sie können das gern kontrollieren." Der zweite Maat lief los, um gemeinsam mit dem Bootsmann die Ladung zu kontrollieren und kam nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde zurück um zu melden, dass der Rum tatsächlich nicht im Laderaum fehlte. Es waren genauso viele Flaschen und Fässer da, wie laut Ladepapieren da sein sollten.

„Na bitte, was hab ich gesagt?" meinte Jack stolz und dankte im Stillen dem alten Piraten, der ihm beigebracht hatte, Papiere zu fälschen. „Dann hat jemand verbotenerweise Alkohol an Bord geschmuggelt", erklärte der erste Maat, „Mister Sparrow, als dritter Maat sollten Sie in der Lage sein den Schuldigen zu finden und zu bestrafen."

Jack sah auf die Mannschaft, dann auf den ersten Maat und auf den Kapitän. Sehr schlau, dachte er, so wollte der erste Maat einen Keil zwischen ihn und die Crew treiben. Jack überlegte eine Weile, was er nun tun sollte und entschied sich, dass er das Vertrauen der Crew nötiger hatte als das Vertrauen der Offiziere, die ihn sowieso hassten. Also sagte er: „Das werde ich nicht tun. Sie können mich auspeitschen, wenn Sie wollen, aber ich werde keinen Mann bestrafen lassen." Ein sehr schlauer Schachzug, denn Offiziere durften nicht ausgepeitscht werden. Der erste Maat wusste das jedoch nicht und wollte schon nach der Peitsche greifen, als der Kapitän ihm in den Arm fiel: „Einen Offizier schlagen?" fragte er den übereifrigen ersten Maat vorwurfsvoll.

Nun bemerkte er erschrocken, dass die Mannschaft sich geschlossen vor Jack stellte. Er hatte sie beschützt, nun schützten sie ihn, und es sah gefährlich nach einer Meuterei aus. „Nein! Halt! Nicht gut!" schrie Jack, als ihm klar wurde, wie nahe die Gefahr einer Eskalation des Konflikts war, „Hört mal, Gentlemen, warum streiten, wenn man das auch friedlich lösen kann, ja? Wir könnten uns doch darauf einigen, dass wir die ganze Sache einfach vergessen, klar soweit?" „Vergessen?" schrie der erste Maat entsetzt, „Den Schuldigen ungestraft davonkommen lassen?"

„Ja, ganz genau. Denn sonst könnte es Ihrem Ruf schaden, wenn sich herumspricht, dass man unter Ihren Augen Rum an Bord schmuggeln kann", erklärte Jack und drängte sich zu dem ersten Offizier durch, wortreich und wild gestikulierend erklärte er, dass das bisschen Rum doch keinen Schaden angerichtet hatte und deshalb Strafen unnötig waren. Sie hätten schon zu viel Zeit vertrödelt und sollten weiterfahren. Dabei gelang es ihm, dem ersten Maat unbemerkt einen Flachmann mit Rum in die Tasche zu schmuggeln, und zwar so, dass das metallene Fläschchen herausfallen musste, wenn der erste Maat sich bewegte. Und tatsächlich, der erste Maat stieß Jack angewidert fort, sodass Jack auf Deck fiel und brüllte ihn an, er wäre ein dreckiger Pirat und würde gehenkt werden, und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihm die kleine Flasche aus der Tasche gerutscht war.

„Ähm, Sir, Sie haben da was verloren", sagte Jack schadenfroh. Nun war es der erste Maat, der sich vor dem Kapitän rechtfertigen musste, und sich – um sich selbst zu retten – nun Jacks Meinung anschließen musste, dass sie doch die ganze Sache vergessen sollten. „Was der Commodore nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß", meinte Jack mit seinem üblichen frechen Grinsen.

Als sie schließlich unbehelligt von weiteren Schwierigkeiten und mit nur einer Woche Verspätung am Bestimmungshafen ankamen, erklärte der Kapitän die Verspätung den höheren Offizieren damit, dass sie Piraten ausweichen mussten. „Wir haben euch eigentlich gar nicht erwartet", bemerkte der Proviantmeister des Hafens, „Wir haben gehört, dass mindestens zehn Piratenschiffe hinter euch her sind. Wie um alles in der Welt seid ihr denen entkommen?" „Das fragen Sie am besten meinen dritten Maat, der ist zwar total verrückt, aber ein genialer Navigator."

Jack kam sofort, als er gerufen wurde. Als er den Raum betrat, duckte er sich sofort und versuchte, wieder zur Tür hinauszuschleichen, aber es gelang nicht. „Das ist der dritte Maat? Hat euch in der Karibik die Sonne das Hirn verbrannt oder ist der Rum schuld? Das ist ein Pirat!" schrie einer der Navy-Kapitäne. Jack widersprach: „Ich bin kein Pirat mehr, ich habe das Amnestieangebot angenommen und bin jetzt ein ehrlicher Seemann." „Das Amnestieangebot", seufzte einer der Anwesenden, „Damit haben wir hier auch unsere Probleme. Ich frage mich, was seiner Majestät da eingefallen ist. Ein Pirat ist und bleibt ein Pirat, da hilft nur der Strick oder die Kugel. Basta!"

„Aber ich habe das Schiff doch unbehelligt bis hierher gelotst, oder etwa nicht? Ich bin sehr nützlich, weil ich weiß, wo die Piraten laueren", verteidigte sich Jack und duckte sich rasch, bevor er eine Ohrfeige von einem der Kapitäne bekam. „Gar nicht so blöd, Insiderwissen eines Piraten zu nutzen, um Piraten zu schlagen", gab der Kapitän schließlich zu.

Die Rückreise verlief an sich ereignislos. Sie hatten außer ein paar Briefen und Dokumenten nichts geladen und so ging die Reise leicht. Sie mussten Piraten nicht ausweichen, denn das Schiff lag so hoch im Wasser, dass jeder mit bloßem Auge sehen konnte, dass keine Ladung an Bord war, also lohnte es sich nicht das mit 40 Kanonen ausgestattete Schiff der Royal Navy anzugreifen. Hohes Risiko, keine Beute – das würde kein Pirat riskieren.

Auf der Rückfahrt gerieten sie in eine Flaute, was beinahe eine Meuterei auslöste, weil die Mannschaft sich mit Wasser und Schiffszwieback sowie von Maden nur so wimmelnden Pökelfleisch begnügen musste, die Offiziere hingegen weit abwechslungsreichere Kost mit Wurst, Käse, normalem Brot und sogar Wein genießen konnten. Da keiner irgendetwas zu tun hatte, war den Männern langweilig und die Hitze erhitzte die Gemüter zusätzlich, weil die Maden immer mehr und das Fleisch immer weniger wurde.

Schließlich standen die Mannschaft auf der einen und die Offiziere auf der anderen Seite des Decks und einige hatten bereits ihre Waffen gezogen. Jack, der wieder einmal mitten unter der Mannschaft gestanden hatte, drängte sich vor und rief: „Hey, warum denn streiten, wenn man verhandeln kann?" Der Kapitän – der genau wusste, dass er und die übrigen Offiziere eine Meuterei nicht überleben würden – war damit einverstanden, die Mannschaft – die Skrupel hatte und Meuterei nur als allerletzte Möglichkeit sah – ebenfalls. Jack stellte sich in die Mitte, legte die Hände aneinander und den Kopf schief, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, obwohl er in Wahrheit bereits einen Plan hatte. „Also", begann er, „Ich hätte einen Kompromissvorschlag: Die Offiziere sollen eine Mahlzeit – nur eine einzige – mit der Crew teilen und dann sagen, ob das Zeug als Proviant noch geeignet ist oder nicht. Einverstanden?" Die Offiziere – die der Mannschaft kein Wort glaubten, dass das Essen verdorben wäre – waren sofort einverstanden, die Mannschaft ebenso, sie freuten sich schon zu sehr auf die Gesichter der Offiziere, wenn sie ihnen das madige Fleisch vorsetzen würden.

Der Schiffskoch lief sofort in den Lagerraum, um für jeden Offizier einen Teller anzurichten, wobei er strikt darauf achtete, das am ärgsten mit Maden befallene Fleisch, das verschimmeltste Brot und das stinkendste Wasser auszusuchen. Auf Deck hatten die übrigen Männer inzwischen einen Tisch und Stühle aufgestellt, auf denen sie dann mit viel Dekorum das Essen servierten. Die Offiziere setzten sich mit angewidertem Gesicht, als sie das von weißlich-gelblichen Maden wimmelnde Fleisch, den graugrün verschimmelten Schiffszwieback auf den schmutzigen Blechtellern sahen und die stinkende Brühe, die ihnen als Wasser in schmutzigen Blechnäpfen vorgesetzt wurde. Jack setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und begann mit durchaus gutem Appetit das madige Fleisch zu essen. Er war das so gewohnt, für ihn waren Maden nichts Ekelerregendes mehr. „Hmmmm… frische Maden mit ein wenig knusprigem Pökelfleisch drum herum, gerade genug, dass es nicht wirklich salzig schmeckt", bemerkte er mit vollem Mund. Der erste Maat stand auf und musste sich abwenden, während er mühsam versuchte, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Der Kapitän kostete tapfer ein Stück von dem Zwieback, kaute und schluckte sogar, sehr zum Gaudium der Mannschaft, die vor Lachen kaum noch stehen konnte. „Und das gute Fleisch lassen Sie übrig?" fragte Jack herausfordernd. Der dritte Maat versuchte das Wasser, spuckte es aber sofort wieder aus, er konnte das Zeug nicht schlucken. Der Kapitän probierte schließlich das Fleisch, aber er konnte nicht schlucken, der Ekel was zu viel für ihn und er übergab sich.

„Also, meine Herren, ihr Urteil bitte: Ist das noch zumutbarer Proviant?" fragte Jack. „Nein, unmöglich. Wir laufen den nächsten Hafen an und nehmen neuen Proviant und neues Wasser auf, sobald Wind aufkommt", versprach der Kapitän. Da er tatsächlich Wort hielt, konnte die Reise ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten fortgesetzt werden.

Als sie wieder in Nassau waren, legte der Kapitän genauen Bericht ab, was geschehen war und erwähnte dabei auch, dass Jack sich als äußerst nützlich erwiesen hatte, Piratenschiffen auszuweichen. Der Commodore war äußerst erstaunt, als er erfuhr, auf welch kreative Weise Jack den Streit zwischen Offizieren und Mannschaft beigelegt und so eine Meuterei verhindert hatte. „Also irgendwie denke ich, wir können unser Misstrauen Jack Sparrow gegenüber vergessen. Er hatte mehrmals die Möglichkeit, wieder zum Piraten zu werden – ja sogar, das Schiff an sich zu bringen – und hat sie nicht nur nicht genutzt sondern sogar selbst vereitelt. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin erstaunt, dass er sich tatsächlich geändert hat", erklärte der Commodore.

Eine ganze Woche lang gab es nichts zu tun für das Schiff, es lag – wie andere Schiffe auch – im Hafen bereit. Sie warteten auf das Beladen des Schiffes, aber ein Teil der Ladung musste erst noch geliefert werden. Jack verbrachte sehr viel Zeit in der Kirche, wo er mit glänzenden Augen und verklärtem Lächeln auf die reich geschmückten Heiligenstatuen starrte, oft stundenlang.

Dann traf das große Schiff ein, mit der Ladung, die nach England gehen sollte. Das Schiff hatte Goldbarren geladen, für die Englische Bank, damit Münzen daraus gefertigt werden könnten, was allerdings außer dem Commodore und dem Gouverneur niemand wissen durfte, die Kapitäne wussten nur, dass sie dieses Schiff nach England eskortieren müssten. Eine richtige Flotte wurde das zusammengestellt, groß genug, um jeden Piratenangriff zurückzuschlagen.

Die große Galeone, die als Transporter diente, war schwer bewaffnet, allerdings sah Jack sofort, dass sie sehr plump war. Das Schiff war das Gegenteil von wendig und wahrscheinlich war es langsam. Dafür jedoch schwer bewaffnet und der Rumpf war verstärkt, also war es stabil und schwer zu beschädigen.

Tagsüber wurde die Galeone mit Proviant und Wasser beladen und mit allem Möglichen, was man sonst so für eine Überfahrt nach England brauchte, also auch Schießpulver, Kanonenkugeln und Waffen für die Mannschaft, ebenso wurden die anderen Schiffe beladen, denn am nächsten Nachmittag sollte die kleine Flotte ablegen. Bis dahin bekam die Crew Landurlaub, um sich ein wenig zu erholen, bevor sie auf die lange Überfahrt gingen.

Am späten Abend ging David nochmals in die Kirche um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zu seinem großen Schrecken fand er dort Jack, der dabei war, den goldenen, edelsteinbesetzten Schmuck der Heiligenstatuen in einen großen Sack zu stecken, in dem sich bereits goldene Becher und Silberbesteck befanden, von verschiedenem Schmuck ganz zu schweigen. „Jack, was um Himmels…" rief er, aber er kam nicht weiter. Jack reagierte blitzschnell und hielt ihm mit der einen Hand den Mund zu, mit der anderen ein kurzes Messer an die Kehle. „Psssst, Bruder, ich würde es sehr bedauern, das Blut eines Priesters in einer Kirche vergießen zu müssen!" drohte Jack. David wurde bleich wie eine Wand und flüsterte: „Jack, was tust du denn da?" „Nach was sieht es aus? Ich verhelfe der Kirche zu genau der Armut, die sie immer predigt, klar soweit? Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mich verrätst."

In dem Moment schlug Jack David mit einem Messingkreuz nieder, bevor er ihn gefesselt und geknebelt im Beichtstuhl verstecke. „Ich liebe es, Pirat zu sein", seufzte er glücklich, als er den schweren Sack schulterte und zu der Galeone brachte. Seine neuen besten Freunde hatten inzwischen die Wachen niedergeschlagen und gefesselt unter dem Landesteg abgelegt und sich stattdessen selbst als Wachen postiert. In der Dunkelheit fiel das nicht auf, weil sowieso alle Uniformen der Royal Navy trugen.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis zur Ebbe, die uns aus der Bucht trägt, meine Freunde", befahl Capt'n Jack, „Wer hier nicht als Wache gebraucht wird, kommt mit. Wir plündern die Stadt, aber leise! Pssssst! Niemand darf was bemerken!" „Aye, Capt'n"

Im Morgengrauen riss ein gellender Schrei die schlafende Stadt auf: „Feuer! Feuer! Die Schiffe stehen in Flammen!" Der Commodore sprang aus dem Bett und lief zum Fenster, von wo aus der den Hafen überblicken konnte. Die Takelage aller im Hafen vertäuter Schiffe stand lichterloh in Flammen, der Feuerschein erhellte die noch dunkle Bucht, und so sah der Commodore, dass eines der Schiffe mit vollen Segeln aus der Bucht auslief.

„Alle Mann zum Hafen!" brüllte er.

Binnen weniger Minuten kamen alle Männer am Hafen zusammengelaufen, die Verteidigungsmauer wurde besetzt, die Kanonen klargemacht, aber es war zu spät, die Galeone, voll beladen mit Goldbarren, war schon zu weit weg für die Kanonen.

Als die Sonne über dem Horizont erschien, erkannte der Commodore, wer da die Galeone segelte. Jack Sparrow stand am Heck und winkte fröhlich zurück, während eine schwarze Piratenflagge am Mast gehisst wurde.

„Jack Sparrow! Bring sofort das Schiff zurück!" brüllte der Kapitän rasend vor Wut.

„Verfluchter Pirat!"

„Capt'n, wenn ich bitten darf, ich bin Capt'n Jack Sparrow, war immer Pirat und werde immer einer bleiben und ihr Trottel seid mir so was von auf den Leim gegangen!" brüllte Jack zurück. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht. Es war ihm gelungen, die Stadt auszuplündern, ohne einen einzigen Menschen zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, er hatte eine große Galeone voll Gold gekapert und freute sich schon auf seine Ankunft in Tortuga. Jetzt würde er alles nachholen, was er in den letzten Monaten vermisst hatte, Rum, Huren, Glücksspiel – das Paradies auf Erden für einen Piraten.

„Ich hab das von Anfang an geplant, und ihr habt absolut nichts gemerkt! Selbstverständlich hab ich die Nachricht, die ich überbringen sollte, gelesen. Ihr habt nur auf das Siegel geachtet, ich hab aber die Naht des Beutels aufgetrennt und wieder zugenäht, ich wusste von Anfang an, wann das Schiff mit welcher Ladung kommt!" prahlte Jack mit seinem Erfolg. Oh, wie er es liebte, wenn alles nach Plan lief!

„Und meine neue Crew war seit Monaten in den Plan eingeweiht!" „Wenn ihr uns nicht mit Gewalt in die Navy gepresst hättet, uns nicht immer so schlecht behandelt hättet, wären wir nicht Piraten geworden, aber ihr Idioten glaubt ja, ihr könnt uns ungestraft wie Dreck behandeln, jetzt seht ihr, was ihr davon habt!" schrie Jacks neuer Steuermann.

„Übrigens, Commodore, richten Sie Ihrer Frau bitte aus, dass sie ihren Schmuck von heute an als Geschenk von Capt'n Jack Sparrow betrachten kann, als kleines Dankeschön für die schönen Stunden in der Gartenlaube!" Die wütenden Flüche des Commodore gingen im Gelächter von Jacks neuer Mannschaft unter, die Männer hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen, als sie den Commodore fuchsteufelswild auf und ab laufen sahen – und er war im Nachthemd!

„Sie hatten übrigens ein wunderschönes mit Silber beschlagenes Gewehr", schrie Jack – er musste inzwischen sehr laut schreien, damit die am Ufer ihn noch hören konnten – „Und übrigens: Ihre Schiffe hab ich mit Brandpfeilen in Brand geschossen, nachdem meine Männer die Segel mit Lampenöl übergossen haben! Ich bin ein wirklich teuflischer Schurke, ein ganz gemeiner Verbrecher, ich hab sogar die Klosterkirche ausgeräumt, so verdorben bin ich!"

Während im Nassau der Gouverneur, der Commodore und die Kapitäne die größte Vertuschungsaktion starteten, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, damit nur ja niemand erfuhr, wie Jack Sparrow sie hereingelegt hatte, segelte Jack mit seiner neuen Mannschaft auf seinem neuen Schiff nach Tortuga, voller Vorfreude auf das süße Leben, das ihn dort erwartete. „Ja, das war wirklich leicht verdientes Geld, Männer, nicht wahr? Hab ich euch zuviel versprochen? Das Piratenleben ist einfach herrlich! Holt den Rum raus, so nüchtern dürfen wir uns in Tortuga nicht blicken lassen! Ach, wie ich es liebe, Pirat zu sein!"

ENDE


End file.
